


How to spoil a Heir

by AnOwlLostMyLetter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Talk, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 43,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOwlLostMyLetter/pseuds/AnOwlLostMyLetter
Summary: After Sirius was announced innocent he tried his best to redeem his promise: giving Harry a Home to live. He received help from Ginny, Hermione and Tonks to clean up the Place. But when Tonks learned that Harry will become Heir Black and talk with the Girls about it they decided that they need to ramp up their birthday gifts - a lot.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 62
Kudos: 190





	1. Cleanup tasks, silly old dogs and realizations.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome dear readers to my first attemp of a Harry Potter fanfic. The idea for this story runs since a while inside my head so i tried to bring it down to paper. I tried my best to look out for grammar errors - if you find any please don't feed them, otherwise they'll reproduce themselves like gremlins. Just give me a hint at the comment section. Also please leave a comment because who doesn't love feedback for their work?

It was a quite early evening at Grimaulde Place in July. The weeks before where a whirlwind of events for Sirius Black – from an Inmate of Azkaban to an escaped fugitive, hunted down by Aurors and Dementors, to nearly be executed by a Dementor’s Kiss. But he was saved – not only by a miracle which drove away those hellish creatures but also through a reckless move of his godson. After an official statement by Minister Fudge that Sirius Black is indeed innocent, he made the best out of his new situation: grabbing Remus and working from room to room of the old haunt to fulfill his promise: Giving Harry a home to live. It sucked that he had to live with his relatives for a few weeks, but they had a short talk with the Dursley at King’s Cross where they introduced themselves to Vernom and Petunia. They also made it totally clear that if something happens to Harry that they will visit them again – at night, on a full moon.

The removal of hidden traps and cursed objects was rather tiring for Sirius and Remus. They’ve decided that they need some help and concluded that it would be great to have some friends over there when Harry moves in to have an improvised Welcome Home & Birthday Party. It was easy for Remus to create a list with close friends to Harry – namely Hermione, Ginny and Ron but latter one wasn’t allowed to help because of his more than below average grades. Sirius had a field day as he walzed into the ministry like owning the place and thrown around his name at the Improper Use of Magic Office to receive a permission for those two underage Witches to use magic for the whole summer. It was always very easy to achieve something at the Ministry when they heard who he is but now after the whole Incident the ministry workers were quaking in their boots when he looked a bit annoyed at them.

Sirius mentioned that wanted to do some changes to the family tree and put Nymphadora Tonks on the list – mainly because she was his favorite cousin and she had some minor experience in dealing with difficult situations through her first few months at the Auror Academy. She was perfect to oversee both underage witches and teach them a trick or two while cleaning the old shack.

All three witches accepted the invitation and came the next day to help. During his time at Hogwarts as Dog Sirius had the chance to take some quick looks Ginny and Hermione but his mind was too preoccupied with the hunt of Peter. He was quite stunned as the girls entered the old shack. While Hermione choose a regular T-Shirt and short pants, which still fitted her form quite nicely, Ginny choose a daring outfit with a red summer dress with white dots on it. Sirius knew that Molly was quite stunning as young adult, filling out a dress quite nicely and still had her charm, but Ginny was topping this fact, clearly showing that her bust was quite developed for her age. Tonks left nothing to the imagination, wearing her favorite skin fitting Weird Sisters t-shirt with some tight black leather pants with the addition of her pink spiky hair. Sirius joked that Harry wouldn’t believe it that three stunning ladies would wait for him at his new home which lead to a blush on each face. Later during the day, Remus took Sirius to the side and forced a vow out of him not to interfere between Harry and the girls. Sirius was disappointed because he had some ideas on how to break the ice between the teenagers so they could get closer but quickly accepted it after Remus made it clear that he would have sleep in a dog kennel for the rest of the summer if he does something like that.

After another fun day where the girls had a blast dealing with lesser cursed objects, hidden treasures and comments from Kreacher about how they’re destroying the house of his beloved Mistress they’ve decided to call it an early night so they can go get Harry in the early morning. Ginny and Hermione went to their own rooms while Tonks was rather famished and looked for a snack. Entering the kitchen, she saw Sirius raiding the fridge, piling ham and bread on the nearby cupboard.

“Hey Sirius, anything left for good?”

“Some leftovers from lunch but nothing spectacular. Hey, do we have any mustard or something else? Remus hungers for some good meat sandwich.”

“And I thought he hungers for you,” Tonks said with a sly grin, watching Sirius bonking his head inside the fridge.

“Ouch, that will leave a bump… Who told you this!?”

“Oh please, that’s not really a secret to anyone.” Tonks shrugged. “I mean, yes, you did a lot of lewd comments today about us girls wearing tank tops and ogled us while we did some work. Don’t deny it, I’ve seen you! Also, you forget that I’ll become an Auror one day. My job is it to find out those tiny bits of information. The mustard is in the cupboard and I take the leftovers, thanks”.

Sirius grumbled as he put the box with leftovers on the table, rubbing his head. “Serves me right to be revealed by my crime solving cousin. And those comments weren’t lewd at all! Also, I didn’t ogle, I watched you if in the case that you need some help!”

“Oh, come on! You told Remus to add a water fight to the list on Harrys Birthday activities while looking straight on Ginny’s tank top!”

“It was just an idea! I bet Harry never had a proper water fight in years! And the girl moved in front of my eyes as I bowed down to grab some stuff from the ground!” he said while trying to look innocent as possible.

“And what about playing Auror and Criminal with my handcuffs? Poor Hermione was beet red and told Ginny to shut up while she laughed her ass off!” asked Tonks, shaking her head about the slightly twisted viewpoint from her Uncle while using her wand to heat up the food.

“Well if you play something then play it properly! I won’t let it happen that my godson hurts himself because of some faulty handcuffs!” responded Sirius with a big smile.

“Oh, how did I miss your mischief and silliness.”, she said while standing up, walking behind him and gave her a near bone breaking hug. “Mom always said that she didn’t believe that you betrayed James and Lilly and killed those muggles.”

“Ouch, first the bruise on the head and then the bruises all over my body. I will have a hard time explaining Remus those! But thanks, that means a lot for me. You have to thank Harry too”.

“Why, what did he do?” she asked, letting her death grip a bit loose so that Sirius was able to turn while she was frowning.

“You have to ask Hermione for the specific details, but as far as I know Harry put down his foot in front of the Minister and pledged for me being innocent. Also, are Remus and I really that obvious? I don’t want to appear as a new juicy gossip column in the Daily prophet”.

“No, you dunderhead,” she laughed. “I wanted to tell you yesterday that we were done with our work. Caught you and Remus in a tight embrace while snogging heavily. Good thing that I left as I heard the zipper. Otherwise I would have seen something more. And why? Don’t you want to tell the female population that there’s currently no open position to receive an heir?”

“You little minx…”, he half growled, half laughed. “And no, that’s not the point. I don’t want to give those Ladies wrong hopes…” sighed Sirius.

“Why, what happened? No longer hunting for any short skirts?”

“Don’t be silly, I still like women! But I was exposed to Dementor for too long…” he sighed. “I’m infertile because of this shit…”

“Oh, that sucks really hard,” she sighed.

“No, Remus does that, but my wand does only a fancy light show. My snitches have left the stadium. My department is without workers. My whomping willow still smash and trash but…” he said, looking at a blank space while being deep in thoughts.

Tonks cringed at the words and plugged her ears. “Would you please stop with that? I’m not particular keen on knowing those references!”

“That’s what you get for spying on your uncle!” he laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Next time go find a room,” she said, shaking her head. “But when you are unable to produce an heir – who gets the Black fortune? The next in line would be…”

“Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, exactly. And no, I don’t want this happen. Rather would I give a Dementor a tongue kiss before letting little Draco brag with that fortune!” he growled and clenches his fists.

“But who else shall be the heir? Mom is a bit old to get another child, Bellatrix is in Azkaban without any children and… oh… Forget it, I won’t do it!” said Tonks, moved back to the kitchen Table and ruffled through her hair while shifting through different colors.

“Do what exactly?” asked Sirius, wondered about her sudden changing mood.

“I won’t mount Remus and let him knock me up so you can announce that child as your heir! I mean, he’s handsome but he’s too old for me! Also, there is the chance that I don’t have a boy!” she yelled, stared dagger on her uncle.

“Wow! Hold on! Completely wrong train of thoughts! I will name Harry my Heir!” he said, holding his hands up in the air.

“And how do you think will this work out? He’s not related to the Black Family at all!”

“He is through Great Aunt Dorea and her Husband, Charlus Potter!” he beamed. “Look It up at the tapestry, it’s legit! And as current Lord Black I’m able to denounce Lucius Malfoy as not worth worthy in the eyes of the House Black to continue the Line. Poor Narcissa would have to look for another Husband to knock her up to have another chance on that position.” he laughed, tears streaming over his face.

Tonks stood still, shifting her hair short to red and back to her favorite pinkish color. If this works out it would mean… “And when will the Tonks be invited back to the Black family?” she asked, still thinking about the whole situation.

“Well, I will announce Harry tomorrow as my Heir when we have the Party. It will be quite a shock when it hits the press. When the reporters come and want a juicy story, he shall also tell them about the return of the Tonks to the Black Family. I will back it as current Lord Black, so it will be legit from the moment he announces it.”

“Wow,” she said, still staring into a blank space while thinking. “Mom always said that you’re a sly dog but wow.”

“That left you speechless, am I right?” he chuckled.

“Yes, but in a good way. Thank you so much!” she said, breaking out of the stare, grabbing him for another close hug.

“Everything for my not-so-little niece” he said, giving her a sly grin while looking down on her.

Tonks glared at him, “Good thing that Remus is waiting for his Sandwich. Otherwise I would try out this water fight idea with icy cold water…”

“Oh shit, the sandwich! Gonna run, good night!” he yelped, freed himself from the hug and rushed upstairs with the freshly made sandwich.

Tonks laughed about her uncle while heating up the leftovers again. “If this really works out as he planned…” she thought while eating, “Hm… I should talk to the girls about what to gift him as birthday gifts… We might need to add more to it.”.


	2. Bad Timings and Girly Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, thank you for all the Kudos and Bookmarks! I hope you're enjoying where the story goes and continue to read.
> 
> Because of the Content of this Chapter I have to give you a warning: It contains smut - that's the reason why it's rated Explicit and not Matured.
> 
> So, in my head Grimaud Place is a luxury four story sized house with 6 Bedrooms. On each floor there are two bedrooms on the eastern and western part of the building. While Hermione and Ginny are located on the first floor, Sirius and Remus are occupying the second floor with Tonks on the opposing site. Harry has the complete third floor for his personal usage. So yes, it can take quite a time to go from one bedroom.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Edit: Thanks for the hint, Parvati is in Gryffindor and not Padme! My bad!

The good thing about Grimaud Place is that the interior is excellent. Each bedroom has a king size bed, a large closet where an adult could hide, a large desk with several secret compartments to store objects from prying eyes and a private bathroom with a shower head which would make the knees of every witch weak. In addition, each room was enchanted so that conversations could be held privately – even if they were a bit noisy. The only downside was that the bedroom door was so enchanted that the knock was amplified many times over.

Hermione, brightest witch of her time, had quite a smirk on her face as she inspected her room closer. It was relatively easy to find out the password for the secret compartments after reading through the history of House Black and think for a few minutes. – “Toujours Pur”, Always Pure. She found different crude drawings of Things Kreacher did for Walburga, some notes of Hogwarts classes and a Book.

At first, she thought it would be a notebook but then she saw the Title: “A Muggleborn for a Lord”. Her curiosity was piqued – did she really found a romance novel which she can read in bed and have some fantasies about it? But soon she found out that the book more an erotic literature where a Muggleborn was sold to a Lord to be his playmate. She was disgusted and wanted to put the book aside but couldn’t stop reading. Her tension increased with each page, reading how that poor Muggleborn was beaten and stripped. Soon she noticed how her vulva started to be getting wetter and her clit was slightly pulsating. Captivated by her increasing desire, she soon began to rub her legs together. In her current state it wouldn’t take much to bring her to orgasm. As she read how the hands of the Muggleborn was bound above her head and the Lord started to inspect her closer her own hand disappeared under the waistband of the sweatpants. She moaned as her fingers touched her swollen clit. Slowly she started to rub it, reading further and further the humiliating process which has the Muggleborn to endure. As the Lord has placed himself behind the Girl and whipped out his cock, she closed her eyes, thinking about how Harrys Hand felt every time he gave her a hug. Just a few rubs more and she would sink into bliss…

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

The knock on her door sounded like thunder and brought her back to reality. With a quick wave of her hand, she hid the book under her pillow, straightened her clothes, and opened the door.

“Yes, who is it?”

Tonks wondered what got into Hermione as she saw her. Her hair was more wildly than usual, and she shows clearly every sign of arousal. “Hey Hermione, do you have some time to meet Ginny and me at my bedroom?”

Hermione blinked, not sure if she’s still engulfed by her raging hormones and misunderstanding Tonks. “Why shall I meet you with Ginny in your bedroom and not in the living room downstairs?”

"Now can't a girl spend some time with other girls in her bedroom. We could take about boys, share some secrets, doing some makeup, who knows, maybe even practicing some kissing. Or do you have anything on your mind which you want to try out when nobody interrupts us?" Tonks grinned, clearly enjoying it that Hermione’s facial expression switched from confused to blushing. "But no, before you have any naughty thoughts, I just want to talk to you two about Harry's birthday presents and what Sirius just told me."

"Oh, yes, of course, I've got time. But Ginny was about to take a shower," Hermione said, breathing deeply and hoping Tonks didn't notice her current aroused state.

"Okay, can you get them? It is urgent that we talk to each other. I promise, you will be speechless."

"Well, we'll meet in your room in 5 to 10 minutes. I don't know how long it will take Ginny to be ready."

"Oh, well, maybe you need to help her getting done? You could help her with washing her back. Imagine how it would feel when you massage gentle her back with some soap. I wonder, would you be brave enough and reach around, helping her washing her breasts and stomach too? What do you think, what sort of noise would she make?" Tonks replied with a cheeky grin and wiggled her eyebrows, "You clearly thought about the handcuff joke from Sirius. Maybe you want to push her against the wall in the shower and put my handcuffs on her? Think about what you could do with her if she is so helpless."

Hermione didn't know how to handle Tonks teasing. Sure, Ron often drove her crazy with his crude remarks, but Tonks knew exactly which buttons to push to make her blush. "Oh, um, yes, I'm going to do it with Ginny! Um, I mean I'm going to go and tell her to come out of the shower." Hermione said as she struggled with the ascending lust.

"Oh Hermione," laughed Tonks as she headed for her room, "do whatever you want! But be on time or you'll regret it."

"Damn you, Tonks," Hermione muttered, "damn the damned book too!". She took a few deep breaths and considered for a moment whether she should not indulge in her lust. It would be tempting but it would take her more than just 10 minutes to get off, fetch Ginny and go to Tonks. Grumbling she went on the way to get Ginny out of the shower while

In the meantime, Ginny was sitting in the shower with her legs spread wide, massaging her breasts and tugging on her nipples. She loved the fact that the silencing charm also applied to the shower. In the Burrow it was not so easy to find a place for yourself, which is why Ginny was able to let her hormones run free most of the time at night when everyone was sleeping. Ginny liked the way Sirius stared at her and enjoyed his suggestive sayings. She felt sexy and confident because of his desire.

Sure, her brothers looked at her occasionally when they thought she wouldn't notice - especially Ron, who always had to do something urgent in his room. Little did he know that sometimes she left her door a crack open and hoped that Ron would peek on her while she changes or rub some lotion all over her naked body. It makes her so horny when she knows that she’s the reason why her brother blows another load into his pants. She went slowly to her labia with one hand and reached for the shower head with the other. As she wondered if Ron would be so bold and search the laundry basket for some worn panties to jerk off to her scent, she started to masturbate. It would only take a few moments and the silence spell would be thoroughly tested again as Ginny climaxed.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Startled, Ginny dropped the shower head, which immediately went through the shower cabin due to the water pressure. She tried to catch him but got a few decent loads of water in the face. Completely drenched, with soaked bangs in front of her eyes, she turned off the shower, grabbed a towel and went to the bedroom door.

"Can't a girl take a shower in peace ?!" she asked as she brushed her wet hair from her face.

"I'm incredibly sorry, Ginny, but Tonks wants to talk to us about Harry," Hermione murmured, looking dismayed and bit down on her lower lip as she noticed that the towel hugged Ginny’s curves rather well. “We shall meet her in her room in a few minutes so go put on some clothes.”

"Okay, give me a second," said Ginny as she closed the door. She leaned against it and let the towel slide to the floor as she sank into her daydream and imagined what bad things she could do with Harry. Her fingers slide back to the pussy and she started to masturbate again. Hermione had looked gorgeous as she opened the door. Her wild hair gave her a bit of a fierce impression and as she bit down on her lip Ginnys imagination went into overdrive. If only Hermione were more like her friend Luna. They have so much naughty fun together and try to find new ways to bring each other to an orgasm. She thought about which adventures she could have with Hermione and rubbed her clitoris violently. It turned her tremendously that Hermione was not even half a meter away, waiting for her. How would she react if she would now open the door, pulling the brunette witch inside and show her what naughty girl she was? She felt the rising orgasm, temping to be extra loud, hoping that the silencing charm will drop in the right moment and letting Hermione know what happens inside.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Ginny screamed a few curses when she was interrupted again. She decided to take care of her lust after the meeting, decided that she doesn’t need any underwear and quickly slipped on her tank top and put on yoga pants. Since she did not dry herself completely, the tank top was very tight and emphasized her figure even more. She looked briefly in the mirror, brushed more hair off her face, and noticed that her hand full of breasts are crowned with a clearly visible nipple. Maybe Tonks appreciates the sight of a visibly aroused woman, Ginny thought, and went out the door. She was a little surprised when Hermione take another look on her, stared on her tits and blushed immediately. However, she immediately rejected the thought. She knew from the gossip at Hogwarts that Hermione was not in the least interested in girls. Both walked quietly to Tonk's room and wondered what was so important that it was necessary to discuss it today.

It's been 15 minutes since Tonks spoke to Hermione. "It was taking a long time," said Tonks, when both girls entered her room. She immediately noticed that Ginny was visibly aroused and Hermione's had quite a blush on her face. "What the hell just happened in the last 15 minutes?" Tonks thought and sat on her bed while the two girls sat side by side at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah sorry, it took me a while to finish showering." Ginny said as she casually leaned back and braced herself to push her chest out a bit more.

"Yes, I can see that," Tonks looked at her from head to toe. "Your hair is still completely wet."

"This is your fault, Tonks." Hermione shook her head. "You wanted me to get Ginny out of the shower and bring her to you immediately."

"But I didn't want her to be unable to finish!"

"If only you knew how close I was ..." Ginny murmured inaudibly. "But let's get down to business, what exactly do you want to discuss with us?"

"You know Sirius will pick Harry up with Remus tomorrow morning, right?"

"Yes, yes," said Hermione with a confused expression. "We've known all of this for days. We will have an improvised Welcome Home and Birthday Party. But what’s the big deal so we have to talk immediately with you about our presents?"

"Well first of all ladies I want you to promise me that our conversation will stay between us."

"Okay, but now spit it out what's so important," Ginny urged.

“Hermione, what about you?”

“Good for me too Tonks. So, what’s the big secret?”

“Apparently Harry impressed Sirius so much that he made him his heir." Tonks said, waiting for the two young witches’ reactions.

Ginny's jaw dropped and stared at Tonks as if she'd just grown a second head. Hermione was a little more composed, but even she looked unbelievable. "Can you repeat that again? Harry will be Sirius' Heir?”

"As I said. Sirius told me in the kitchen."

"Are you serious?" Ginny couldn’t believe it.

"No, I'm Tonks. Sirius is upstairs with Remus and wiggling his tail," Tonks replied with a big grin.

Hermione was too deep in thought to respond to the allusion. "But what does that mean for Draco? He's bragging around that he is the heir to the Black fortune."

"Well, Draco will look pretty stupid when he opens the Daily Prophet in a few days and reads that the Malfoy family is found to be unworthy in the eyes of the Black family," laughed Tonks.

"Well, that's fantastic, that presumptuous prat deserves it!" Hermione laughed.

Ginny slowly awoke from her shock. "How the hell did Harry do that?" she asked the other two witches.

"I don't know, the only thing Sirius said is that Harry spoke to the Minister for Sirius."

"But Harry was in the hospital wing with Hermione when Fudge went with the Dementors to Sirius? Ron saw you both." Ginny wondered.

"What else did Ron tell?" Hermione asked in a low voice.

"Only that you suddenly disappeared and came back through the main door immediately. But that was just an halluzination, probably a side effect of a potion. No one can be at two places at the same time."

Hermione felt uncomfortable and looked around. "Tonks, the promise that the conversation will stay between us is still active, isn't it?"

"Of course, but what's going on? Why are you looking like you've done something terrible?" Tonks frowned.

"Of course, but what's going on? Why do you look like you've done something terrible?" Tonks frowned.

"Because Harry and I influenced the course of history." Hermione said and looked at the floor.

"Hermione, honey, how would you have influenced the course of History? You and Harry have just finished your third year." Tonks said and thought." You would need a favor of a higher being like Faith to undo what have already happened. The only other way I can think of would be a Time Turner but that is extremely unlikely. Few people have even the relationship to the Department of Mysteries to get a request form. In addition, the Time Turner are also extremely regulated so you can’t buy one anywhere."

"Why are they regulated?" Ginny wanted to know.

"You can travel a few hours in the past with such a device. But no one can see you and you are only allowed to observe and not influence anything. Even the slightest change could have a ripple effect and chance drastically the future."

"That's not correct. You can talk to yourself because you know about the time turner. Also, only if you do something stupid like writing down every sports result for the day, travel back in time, losing the paper and someone other bets on the results it would create a huge wave. But yes, it’s dangerous to tamper around with the past. When someone else sees you using the time turner, it looks like you're going to vanish and appear from somewhere else. If you see another one vanishes every few ours and reappearing from somewhere else, you will start to question your own mind." Hermione explained. "Professor McGonagall explained everything to me exactly when she gave me the time turner."

Now it was Ginny and Tonks' turn to look astonished. "Professor McGonagall gave you a time turner? But why?" Tonks asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I just wanted to make the best out of my education and take every available course. In retrospect, I could have left out some courses anyway. Also, I had to talk every few days with Professor McGonagall to see if there are some side effects on my mind."

Ginny laughed out loud. "Only you get such a fantastic device and think about your school education. The nonsense that could have been done with the part – like doing the perfect prank AND have a waterproof alibi for it!"

"But that's exactly the point of Ginny," Tonks shook her head. "The smallest change you make can have a serious impact. If you prank someone too much you could end up with giving that person a paranoia. That can lead to some other huge changes."

"And that's exactly what happened," added Hermione. "Professor Dumbledore told us where Sirius was being held. Harry and I were a bit late after saving ourselves from the Dementors in the past because we made sure that we were found. We went straight to the cell where we found all of them - Professor Dumbledore, Minister Fudge, Professor Snape and an executioner who kept the Dementor under control. Harry wanted to explain to them that Sirius was innocent, and he has some proofs, but Professor Snape just said that he had been hit by a confundus. So, he did the only thing he could do. He swore by his magic that Sirius was innocent."

Tonks inhaled sharply. "Oh, that's insanely dangerous what he did there. When someone is hit by a confundus the Wizard or Witch thinks that what they know is the truth. But the Oath would clearly see that this information is forged and steal the magic from someone because you broke the vow - even if you never intended to do that.”

"Harry had no choice, the sentence was going to be carried out and he would have lost his godfather. Professor Snape called him a stupid arrogant boy who must live for the rest of his life with the consequences of his foolish actions. I'll never forget Snape's expression as Harry raised his wand and said 'Lumos.'"

Tonks laughed out loud. "Oh man, I can understand why that impressed the minister."

"Even if we have broken countless laws," Hermione murmured.

Tonks shook his head. "In any case, we should celebrate. You made the best of the situation. You rescued an innocent man from a fate way worse than death." Tonks said, got up and went to the cupboard. She came back with three glasses and a bottle of peach liqueur. "This is the best stuff to celebrate! It's not as strong as fire whiskey and we witches are relatively resistant to alcohol poisoning so no hangovers tomorrow. Here, give it a try!" Tonks said and poured everyone a glass. "A toast to our smartest witch of her generation! We wouldn't be sitting here without her. Also, nothing terrible had happened so far. So, no What-If and second thoughts about that topic!"

"Hear hear!" Ginny said and emptied her glass with large sips. Hermione took a sip and thought about what Tonks just said. Maybe she was right, they had a huge streak of luck and it was the best possible outcome.

"So, what are you giving Harry for his birthday?" Tonks asked while pouring Ginny another glass.

"I have new gloves for him, an assortment of chocolate and a polishing set for his wand." listed Hermione.

"Oh, Harry will definitely polish his wand a lot over the summer," giggled Ginny as she drank her second glass.

Hermione tried her best to ignore Ginny's crude remark. "What are you giving him Tonks?"

"I got him a wand holder for his forearm. The parts are handy if you must react quickly. Ginny, what are you going to give him?"

"I bought him a broom care kit and a book about Quidditch. Also, I’m Harrys Birthday Present too," giggled Ginny, blushing.

As Hermione's face went red again, Tonks had more control and only changed her hair color. "Can you repeat that again? I think we just heard something wrong."

"I said I'm Harry's birthday present! I get naked, wear a ribbon all around me, wait for Harry in his bedroom and let him use me in any way he can imagine. Maybe I let him flood my quim with his hot spunk or I just swallow it all!" Ginny said and started laughing when she saw the shocked expression on the other two witches' faces.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed in horror.

"Ooookay, you've had enough of the liqueur, you can't get another glass!"

"Your spoilsports," Ginny sighed and dropped onto the bed. "Why can't Luna be there? Not only does she know how to make me orgasm, but she also has suggestions on how we could seduce Harry. Or I could have made a little show with Luna so Harry can see how I look when someone licks my cunny to an orgasm."

"Ginerva Molly Weasley!" Hermione screeched as she jumped up from the bed. "Why does everything have to be sexual with you ?!"

"Oh please, we Weasleys are all very sexually active. Hermione, even you would be aroused if you kept bothering your brother while masturbating or hearing your parents moan loudly at night because they have forgotten the silencing charm again. So, when they start fucking, I'll strip down and masturbate. It arouses me so much when I hear mom annouces that she's cumming. I bet that even Percy rubs himself when he hears them.” Ginny sighed as she rubbed her thighs together.

"Did you catch your brothers masturbating?" Tonks asked incredulously.

"Oh please, Ron is obviously staring on my tits and ass. He’s not creative in choosing his excuses and is using the same repeatedly. Most of the time, when we’re working at the garden, he goes to the apple orchard to masturbate. I occasionally sneak up behind him and watch him jerk off, blowing his load all over the base of a tree. Sometimes, when he comes back, he has a few white splashes on his pants too. Fred and George are way harder to catch, but it's hot when they fuck each other." Ginny said, subconsciously moving a hand to her chest and squeezing it gently.

"What?! Fred and George have sex with each other?! But that's incest ?!" Hermione could hardly believe what her friend was saying.

"Then I better not tell you that Luna and I played a few dirty rounds of truth or duty and she made it my duty to suck Ron's cock while he was sleeping," said Ginny, sticking her tongue out. “Boy oh boy did he flood my mouth with his cum. Good thing that sleeps so deep, otherwise he would have seen Luna and me naked on the ground, rubbing our pussies while we kissing and smearing his load all over our faces.” Ginny sighed as she thought back at that experience, wishing that she would be alone right now to play her wet quim.

"Hermione, sweetie, the concept of incest is very common in the magical world. Cousins are still getting married today to maintain the purity of the blood." Tonks explained while shaking her head. "It's a little unusual for family members to have sex with each other, but it's not forbidden. Same-sex couples are allowed too, otherwise Sirius and Remus would have a problem."

Ginny looked at Tonks with wide eyes. "What, Sirius and Remus are a couple?! But all the suggestive comments, all the looks he gave me?! They fuck each other?!”

"Ginny, just because someone's looking at you doesn't mean they go to bed with you right away."

"You only say that because you have an easy time to seduce other people as a Metamorphmagi, Tonks!"

"Before we get into each other's throats, can we go back to the original topic, please?" Hermione begged.

"Why Hermione? Do you feel uncomfortable with it when someone mentioned sex around you? I bet you wouldn't be so prudish if someone brings you to an orgasm!”

"Why you little… I’m not prudish, I know a ton about sex and how to have an orgasm! I even know how to properly lick a pussy!" Hermione screamed, her face bright red.

"What?! That can't be! The rumor mill never mentioned that you have some sexual encounters!?!" Now it was Ginny's turn to look at her friend unbelievably while Tonks stared at her with her mouth open.

"This is because I had an agreement with Lavendar and Parvati! They keep quiet about my sexual life and I help them with a few spells."

"What agreement and what spells?" Tonks asked and still couldn't believe Hermione had just told them that she had sexual encounters with other women.

"Right at the beginning of the school year I was studying my course material while Lavender and Parvati sat together in the bedroom and leafed through an issue of Naughty Witch. They teased and told me to look through the magazine so that I could really learn something for life. We argued wildly back and forth until I finally admitted that I was masturbating in my bed while everyone was sleeping. Of course, they were curious and wanted to know exactly how I do it because they know that I am not doing anything half-heartedly. I made an agreement with them: They keep silent about it and I show them a few usages for the transfiguration spell."

"Why did they want to know about the transfiguration spell? They both should know it since the first year?" Ginny asked while Tonks thought.

"Wait, it's easier if I show you. Tonks, can I have your hairbrush please?"

Tonks handed her the hairbrush from the bedside table. "Oh, I think I know what you're up to."

Hermione pulled her wand out of her pocket and started making the necessary gestures. "It's actually quite simple when you have familiarized yourself with the concept of transfiguration magic. You only need imagination, determination and a lot of time to fine tune the result."

Ginny stared at her friend with wide eyes as the hairbrush in her hand slowly changed shape. After a few seconds, Hermione was holding a deceptively real-looking 6-inch-long penis in her hands. "What, how, why?"

"Oh Ginny, you should stay focused in class rather than daydreaming about boys," Hermione replied with a big grin while giving the dildo to Tonks for closer inspection. "It took a few days to perfect the spell. The three of us sat countless hours in front of the magazine and compared my result with the pictures of guys posing with their hard cocks. It was only a matter of a few hours before Lavender and Parvati had mastered the spell. We also experimented with different shapes and sizes."

Tonks laughed out loud. "How cool it is, the most brilliant witch of her generation uses magic to make dildos for her friends and herself! As a tip from me, try combining it with a sticking charm." She wiped away a few tears of joy. “So, because you’ve made them some sex toys, they joined you in bed as a thank you?"

Hermione bit her lower lip. "Not directly. I initially rejected the offer because I was already experimenting with myself."

"But Hermione, it makes a difference whether you're happy with yourself or satisfied," Tonks said.

"Well, I, um, used the time turner so I was able to explore myself."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Tonks and Ginny at the same time.

"It was an accident! Professor McGonagall said that my future self could help my current self to solve a problem. In the beginning it was just an exchange of ideas, but later also a personal conversation. Shortly before the beginning of august, my parents organized a BBQ party and allowed me a few sips of wine. It was rather hot during the night, so I had to open my window to let in some breeze. The alcohol made me a bit more daring, so I stripped, lied on my bed and started exploring myself while the window was wide open. If anyone would have watched out of his window at 3 AM in the morning they would have seen me pleasuring myself on my bed. The thought of getting caught made me so horny and I didn't think long when I used the time turner. At first it was just a little caressing and kissing, but shortly afterwards I had my first orgasm through oral stimulation. I enjoyed it too much and hardly felt guilty the next day which is why my future self made regular nightly visits afterwards. It was quite educational because I’ve learned a lot about my own body and how it would react to different types of pleasure.

It was shortly after the beginning of the year when I overdid it. After a few weeks I was on the verge of collapse because I had stayed awake for a long time to have sex with myself. The Downside of the Time Turner is that you can’t break the loop and must go back in time. So, my future self would go to class while I went back a few hours and brought my past self to climax. That’s the reason why I looked sometimes so terrible like I was awake for a week or so.

Lavender and Parvati noticed my condition and finally persuaded me to give me a massage so I could relax. They told me to strip down to my bra and panties, lie down on my bed and enjoy it. While Parvati was working on my legs Lavender was working on my back. I must say they know how to give a very good massage and how to relieve tensions. As they’ve told me that I should remove my bra and panties, so they won’t get soiled with massage oil my mind was so foggy with arousal that I obeyed. I noticed that both girls have stripped naked as I turned over to lie on my back. Each of them started to massage a breast of me and made my nipple painfully hard. It’s a good thing that Hogwarts have silencing charms on their dorms or else each student would have heard me moaning as they’ve sucked on my nipples while rubbing my pussy. You’re right, Tonks, it’s way better when someone else brings you to an orgasm. Afterwards I’ve joined them both in bed, returning the favor to both girls and asked them where they’ve learned how to give such an awesome massage. Parvati told me that her family has quite the collection of books based on sexual pleasure. We all decided to have another round before calling it a night and conjured some toys. Lavender had quite a big grin when I told them that I want to keep my hymen intact and grabbed a rather small, thin dildo. I didn’t even know that it’s possible to have an orgasm when something was stuffed in your butt.”

Ginny and Tonks couldn't believe what Hermione was telling them. Tonks guessed from Hermione's reactions that she had some well-kept secrets, but it turned her on as she listened to the kinky adventures of the bookworm. "It's true what you say," Tonks laughed. "Brainy birds can be very naughty. Not only do you use your magic to create sex toys, no, you also have two friends that you had sex with at the same time, and you came through anal stimulation."

"But why didn't you ever say anything, Hermione? We could have tried so many things!" whined Ginny, feeling that her own pussy was completely wet and ached for attention.

"I didn't want people to think of me as a bitch who spreads her legs for some attention and good grades! Imagine someone like Draco would have found out about it, so I kept it all secret."

"And your hymen should stay intact for a special young man, right? I guess it's Harry?" Tonks concluded.

Hermione turned bright red for the umpteenth time. "How do you know?" she asked Tonks while Ginny could hardly believe it.

"Sirius' comment about playing Auror and handcuffed criminal got me thinking. You reacted as if you have a huge crush on Harry but haven’t done anything with him yet. The only question is how long have you had feelings for him?"

"I saw him as my best friend after saving me from the troll in the first year. In the second year I felt safe and secure after hugging me at the end of the school year when I was no longer petrified. And last year when we saved Sirius, we had to flew with Buckbeak. I’m so afraid of height so I did what everyone would do in that moment: I wrapped my arms around him. It took completely the fear as I hold him close, feeling protected as if nothing in the world could happen now. I wanted to enjoy this moment forever and kiss him, but we had more important things to do. After that there was no opportunity, not even at the Infirmary because Ron was killing off the mood with his snoring." Hermione sighed. "Besides, I don't think Harry is attracting me in any way. There are so many girls who are much prettier than me!"

"Hermione, I think I can speak for myself as well as for Ginny when I tell you that you are very attractive in your very special way." Tonks explained. "Look at Ginny. You don't have to have a lot of observation skill to see that she must keep herself under control so that she doesn't kiss you immediately. And I wouldn't banish you from my bedroom too." Tonks smiled at the young witch while Ginny nodded excitedly.

"But I'm nothing special!" Hermione said.

Ginny hugged Hermione and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. "For us you are our brilliant witch and I’m so sorry for calling you prude."

Hermione returned the hug. "Thanks Ginny, I’m accepting your apology."

"By the way, can you explain this spell to me later? I would like to learn it, so I don’t fail that class." Ginny looked at Hermione with her best imitation of an innocent look.

Hermione laughed out loud and pulled Ginny closer for another hug. "Of course."

"You two are just so cute, wait a minute." Tonks got up from the bed and pulled a camera out of her closet. "Go closer together and say Quidditch!"

"QUIDDITCCH!"

"Perfect, you'll get a copy of the photo as a keepsake. Good thing that I brought the camera with me."

Ginny frowned and asked, "I thought Sirius and Remus would take pictures of Harry's birthday party tomorrow?"

Now it was Tonks' turn to blush. "I always have a camera with me because I like to take photos of myself."

"Like vacation photos?" Hermione asked.

"No, photos of me in everyday situations. For example, put something in the lower compartment of a closet."

Ginny and Hermione looked at Tonks questioningly. "I don't understand, why do you want to take a picture of yourself when you clean up?" asked Ginny.

Tonks was a bright red face now and her hair was reddish. "I think it's easier if I show you," she said, pulling out a large leather-bound photo album that was given to the two girls.

Ginny and Hermione started leafing through it and found moving photos of her in all sorts of situations, just as Tonks had told them. They found it strange that someone was taking a photo from behind while putting something on the lower shelf of the closet but not mentioning it. Likewise, they did not understand why Tonks takes photos of himself, how he sits in an armchair with his legs spread and likes to lick an ice cream.

It was only when they turned to the next page that they saw what Tonks was trying to explain. Although the same motifs could be seen in the photos, Tonks wasn't wearing jeans or a t-shirt, but revealing lingerie.

The girls flipped to the next page with a pounding heart and could not believe their eyes: Tonks was sitting naked in the exact same chair. By now the ice had almost melted and dripped over her fingers on her luscious bust. Hermione had to admit to herself that the sight made her extremely horny. Now they understood why Tonks also took photos from behind. They could barely detach themselves from the image of her bare ass and shiny, moist labia.

"My God, your photos are hot Tonks!"

"Thanks Ginny. So, you see Hermione, even if I have a well-respected job as an Auror I can still be kinky and enjoy my sex life."

Hermione tried to think clearly. "That means you pose as erotically as possible to take pictures of yourself?"

"Among other things, yes. I collect the photos as a souvenir. If you flip a little further, you will find photos of me that show me masturbating or having sex."

As Ginny leafed through her jaw dropped. Hermione was busy getting her mind back under control. "You have your camera with you for a reason, don't you?"

Tonks looked like a long-lost sister of Ginny with her bright red hair. "There is an old ritual that is used by the very old pureblood families. Whenever a family is invited to another family's covenant, the family must show what makes them unique. Usually handicrafts are shown or certain spells that belong to a family will be demonstrated.”

"Don't your parents work as lawyers? What should they demonstrate?" Hermione asked with a confused expression.

"If the parents are unable to show something extraordinary, they will see whether the children can do something special. As a Metamorphmagi, I am something extraordinary and have to demonstrate my skills."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about the whole story?"

“This is because Metamorphmagi have been treated as mere sex slaves in the past. So yes, I must introduce myself to the current Lord Black. He then announces a family member to whom I must prove my abilities. The good thing is that Sirius is the current Lord Black - I don't want to imagine what cruel things Lucius and Draco would do to me. I bet Lucius would force me to be a sex slave for Draco and encourage him to be extra cruel to me.

So, I thought I will do the best out of it and that we can make some silly pictures when I pose for Sirius, hell, maybe even tease him a bit and show myself in some hot lingerie when the mood is right. But as Sirius told me that he is unable to sire an own child I thought for a second that he wants me to act as a broodmare so Remus can get me pregnant. You can't believe how happy I was as Sirius told me that he would name Harry his Heir.

Because I know that both Sirius and Remus feel about Harrys current living situation, I'm quite sure that he wants to spoil Harry. I’ve planned to make some naughty pictures and grab another picture album tomorrow while they're going to collect Harry. Also, I have even some catalogues here which contains some racy lingerie and some toys. Imagine how Harry will look when I present him the pictures while wearing my Hogwarts robe and when he view the right page I’m going to open it, showing him that I wear the same lingerie as on the picture for him.”

Ginny was still flipping through the picture album, shivering with pure lust. "To be honest, Tonks, I think he'll blow a load into his trousers when he sees the pictures. I would give everything when I could do my own set of naughty pics for Harry and watch him looking at them. Hermione, imagine how he would look at you afterwards with lust and desire in his eyes."

Hermione moaned softly and bit on her lip. "I think I would die ashamed when he browses through the pictures and seeing every inch of me. If I survive the humiliation, I'm pretty sure that I won't resist when he wants to touch my body afterwards. Perhaps the photos will make him horny and he will order me to pleasure him?"

Tonks was deep in thought. They all had a special relationship with Harry. "And if each of us makes our own contribution to spoil Harry? I can lend you girls my camera and magazine so that each of us can take a picture for him and we can present it together! I bet he can't believe his own eyes when he sees them. "

Hermione's clit started to pulsate again as she considered the suggestion. The whole discussion and Tonks' pictures have fueled her hormones. It clearly didn't help that Ginny nudged her in the side to show her a different picture. She breathed in the scent of Ginny's pheromones as she looked over her shoulder to see the pictures better. One of it showed Tonks, completely nude with a look of lust on her face while enjoying the situation. She was riding hard on a cock while her tits bouncing wildly. The picture right next to it caught Hermione by surprise. She grabbed the photo album out of Ginnys Hands and showed it to Tonks.

"Is that real?"

"Yup."

“Wow.”

Ginny couldn’t stall it much longer. She needed some stimulation, or she will go mad. Luckily Hermione was right next to her, so she turned around, grabbed Hermione’s head and gave her a long kiss. Another flash from Tonks Camera lighten up the room. Both girls separated and breathed deep, looking each other deep in the eye while having a silent conversation.

"What if we take them together? You have clearly some experience and can help us with the right setting, some lingerie and light makeup." said Ginny while Hermione was nodding, clearly accepting that proposal.

"I gonna grab my makeup kit! Why don't you get the catalogues out of my nightstand and see if you find something?" Tonks stated while rushing to her bathroom. She had quite a spectacular view as she came back because both girls decided to grope each other while kissing, trying to undress each other. Quickly she undressed too and crawled into the bed so they can fuck each other and discuss their plans afterwards.

If someone had gone into the hallway where Tonk's bedroom was, he would have wondered why sometimes a light flashed through the door gap. Thanks to the silence spell, no one was able to hear the giggles, moans, slurps, or smacking noises that came from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. I had to re-read the dialogs a few time for some fine tuning. Honestly, i should start to write down a rough plot per chapter and follow it through instead of write, think, write, think ^^.
> 
> Yes, i know, I'm cruel because the girls had to suffer for the whole chapter until they got their climaxes but hey, i could have send them back to their rooms too ;)
> 
> So, what do you think about my interpretation of each girl? Do you like it? Did i overdraw them? Would you love to read a bonus chapter with some Ginny/Luna or Ginny/Ron Action? 
> 
> Next up: Two Marauders walks into Privet Drive! Also, it's time for a party! Prepare for some teasing, but the big surprise will be in Chapter 4.


	3. From Serious talks with relatives and silly preperations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back - back again!
> 
> I have to apologize, it took me waaaay longer than expected to finish this chapter. Not only did overtime, health issues (including some spine problems) and shenanigans with COVID-19 lockdowns their part to eat up my time - no, also I've encountered a bit of a writers blockade during the Dursley Chapter. But well, everything is solved and I'm writing again. Hope you enjoy my newest chapter - with around 10k words it's the longest chapter of the whole story.
> 
> And please, give me some feedback - especially about the Dursley scene cause it was the hardest to write for me.

On the morning of July 31, Sirius felt like a child after it ate all his sweets at the same time. Not only did they solve the sheer impossible task and cleaned Grimmauld Place from dark artefacts and cobwebs but he'll also going to fetch his Godson in a few hours from his wretched relatives. Even the worst Dementor of Azkaban couldn’t suck that happy feeling out of him, no matter how hard it would try. He pulled out a box with some old clothes from the cupboard and whistled while looking for the perfect outfit for today, completely ignored Remus as he stepped out of the bathroom with his towel over his shoulder.

“Seems that someone has quite a happy mood today. What you’re looking for, love?”

“I should have some of my old biker outfits lying around here somewhere.”

“Sirius, we’ve talked about that. We should show our best side when we get Harry from his relatives.”

“Damn it, Moony, no! Not only does this part of the town looks like the start from a creepy horror movie where everything looks so nice and perfect so you don’t look behind the scenes, they’ve treated Harry worse than some Pureblood bastard would treat his house elf. I can’t hurt them or use magic on them to get my revenge. But I am a Marauder and the least I can do to repay my debt for not being there when Harry needed me the most is to make them feel as uncomfortable as possible! They shall tremble like a leaf because I’m going to look as frightful as I can. So, are you in?”

“Yes, yes, I’m in. I hate it when you’re right, but there is a debt to repay – not only to Harry but also to James. So, what’s the plan?”

“As soon as you put on some clothes we’re going to leave and drive with my motorcycle. Let’s see how the most boring place in England will look when we drive around the corner, making as much noise as possible!” Sirius laughed while pulling out his old leather jacket out of the box. “You can take the place of being my biker chick so Harry can sit in the side car.”

“Huh, me as a biker chick? I think I know what you’ve planned for today. Do you know if the girls are already up?”

“How shall I know that? I was here, the whole time, rummaging through those boxes while you took a shower.” Sirius shrugged while putting on his leather jacket.

“Do I have to remember you that you can look into the wards as the current Lord Black?” Remus shook his head while put on some clothes.

“You know that sometimes they’re a bit wonky. But okay, if you insist…” Sirius scrunched his face while concentrating. “It states that all three are currently in their showers. Wait, what? All three are in a shower? Hold on… together in one shower?”

“Maybe you’re right and the wards are weird.” Remus shrugged.

“Or they take a shower together! Imagine it, Remus! Tits rubbing together while fingers exploring each other bodies. Let’s go, maybe we can get a show!”

*SMACK* Remus slapped Sirius on the back of the head. “Sometimes you can be extremely immature. There are no signs that those girls are interested in each other. Or do you really think that Hermione, who starts to blush furiously when someone mentions the word sex will hop into the shower with two other girls?”

“Ouch, okay, I yield, I yield! Damn, did you have to smack me that hard?”

“You asked for it. Now let’s go, I’ll send a patronus message to the girls, so they know that we’re away.”

* * *

If Sirius would have known that his assumption was quite right, then he would indeed grab a chair and enjoyed watching it. The girls only went to bed early in the morning due to the photo shooting and making plans so they’ve decided that a quick group shower must have to be enough. Because of the available space in the shower cabin it was rather crammed so that there was indeed rubbing Tits on each other – not only for pleasure but for getting cleaned too.

“I can’t believe we’ve really doing it,” giggled Hermione as Ginny applied a big amount of soap on her tits.

Tonks grinned as she stands behind Hermione, watching both girls pressing their Tits together and start rubbing on each other. “Well there is always something new to learn, Hermione. Also, you’ve told us that we have to get ready.” She reached around Hermione with one hand, pulled her a bit closer and started rubbing her tits on the witches back while her other hand traverses down to her butt cheeks. Tonks had quite a sly grin as she heard Hermione slight moans and Ginny’s wild giggling.

“Yes, it’s totally because we’ve to get ready. Not because we’re kinky or perverted, of course not.” Ginny grinned as her hand slides down Hermione’s belly, enjoyed the look of pure bliss on the brunettes Witch face. It would just take a few minutes then they’d swap position and it would be her turn to receive pleasure and getting washed.

“Hey Tonks.” The girls froze in shock as a silvery ethereal wolf stepped through the wall into the bathroom and sat directly behind Tonks, looking up her legs. “I just wanted to tell you that Sirius and I will leave in the next few minutes to fetch Harry. If I must guess I would say we won’t be back before early afternoon because Sirius have another surprise for Harry planned. Please see that everything is prepared accordingly so we can have the surprise party after Harry has settled. By the way, Sirius investigated the Wards to see if Hermione and Ginny are already awakened. It seems that there are still some flaws because the wards reported that the girls are currently taking a shower at each of their bathrooms and, at the same time, that all of you are currently taking a shower together at your bathroom, Tonks. So be prepared for any comment from Sirius about that - I've already gave him a whack on the back of his head because he made some lewd comments about that. Please also warn the girls about it - I don't want any awkward situation between them and Sirius because of some wrongly information and immature thoughts. That's all for now. I've also sent a patronus to each of the girls, so they know that we're leaving.”

The wolf then moved to the front of the shower, sat down again and looked right at Ginny’s butt as they’ve heard the voice of Remus again. “Hey Ginny, sorry for the intruding. I just wanted to tell you that we’re leaving in the next few minutes. Please look out if everything is getting done correctly. Also, I give you the allowance to cast a Bat-Bogey Hex on Tonks if she teases you too much or won't finish her work. Please also wear something modest when we're coming home - Tonks can give you more information why this is necessary.”

At last, the patronus started to move again and sat down as he saw the blushing Hermione who was still wedged between the two girls. Based on their current position, the patronus looked up straight at her naked pubic area and started speaking again. “Hey Hermione, I’m so sorry for the intruding. Don’t be mad at me, the patronus is just a one-way message. It means that I can’t see anything what the Patronus would see right now, otherwise I’d never send it to you while you take a shower – I swear it! So, we’re leaving in the next few minutes to fetch Harry. I’ve also sent a patronus to Ginny and Tonks, telling them to finish the preparation for today. Because you’re the most trustworthy I’m announce you herby as chief in command to get everything done. Also, there is a minor problem. Don’t be mad at us but Sirius had checked the wards if you girls are already awakened. It seems that there is a slight flaw and the wards reported falsely that all of you are currently taking a shower together. I’ve already told Sirius that this is clearly a wrong information and I hope he won’t say anything stupid to you. Tonks has more information about that so please, talk with her about that. So, that’s all for now. Sirius is standing right next to me, pointing at his watch and signals me to move on. I apologize for sending this message when you’re under the shower.” As the last word was spoken, the wolf started to fade away and left the stunned witches alone.

“Please tell me that this isn’t some kind of joke and the patronus is really not able to report anything back he has seen,” quieked Hermione and felt completely humiliated.

Tonks shook her head. "Don't worry Hermione. If that would be the case, then Sirius would have sent the patronus. Remus might be a marauder but at least he has the mindset of an adult."

Ginny was still grinning like a madman. "Too bad I wouldn't mind the Patronus watching me take a shower. Maybe he would report what I'm doing and both Sirius and Remus would take a front row seat in front of my shower, so they won’t miss my show."

Tonks let out a laugh. "Oh Ginny, only you could be so kinky that you want to do your own private little shower sex show for two adults. I bet you would cudlm in no time when they start to wank off because of you."

"Says the woman who takes photos of her while posing completely naked and masturbates."

“That’s correct,” winked Tonks, enjoying the friendly banter.

Hermione's came slowly out of her shock. "But Remus is right, Girls. We have so much to prepare before Harry can has his party. We should move on."

Ginny stuck out her tongue to Hermione. "Yes, my Queen!"

"Ginny, I'm not your Queen! It's not my fault that Remus made me an overseer!"

"That's true, Ginny, Hermione didn't have a coronation so she can't be a queen," laughed Tonks. "So, you must say Mistress to her."

“Shut up Tonks!”

“Mistress, huh? Do you think the same as I do, Tonks?”

“Oh yes, we’re just humble servants to our Mistress so we have to kneel down. Hopefully she won’t be mad at us when we do our job and pleasure her. Also relax, everything is under control and I will go shopping when we’re finished with the shower. If you excuse me for a moment, I can’t speak properly when I extend my tongue.”

“Girls, please, we don’t have time! Come on, we must get… OH! OH MY! OOOH!” moaned Hermione as Ginny and Tonks started to continue the cleanup process, but this time not with their tits but with their tongues at her clitoris and butthole.

Ginny licked her lips clean while Hermione was still shaking from her orgasm. "Mhh that's hot, now it's my turn!"

* * *

Vernon Dursley felt like a child who ate all his candy at the same time. Today was a big day for his family because soon the worthless freak would disappear out of their lives – forever! No longer would he have to spend his hard-earned money on that ungrateful little brat. He has already begun to tell the neighbor’s that two police officers would arrest that little shit today, so they won’t start asking questions when there is some noise in the normally quiet neighborhood. So, to celebrate the begin of his new life without any freakish stuff he ordered Petunia to put on the good porcelain and had bought some fine steaks from the nearby butcher. Because they were pretty sure Harry would do anything to sabotage their delicious meal, Petunia agreed that she cooks herself. It would be just another perfect day in the perfect street who nobody does anything freakish.

He was wondering what that noise was which got louder and louder by the second. It sounded like the engine of a motorcycle but no one at privet drive owned one of these freakish devices.  
“Petunia, Darling, can you see if the neighbors are cutting their hedges with a motorized saw? That noise is rather annoying and disrupts my good mood!”

“No Vernon, there is one of these motorcycles slowly driving through the street. It seems that the driver is looking for an address.”

“Well I hope those freaks with her loud engine will drive away in the next few minutes! I’m a hardworking man and I want to enjoy my peaceful day with my lovely family! Not enough that we have to deal with those freaks when they come to collect the boy!”

“Uh Vernon, they’ve stopped – right in front of our house…”

“WHAT?!”

“Vernon, two men are coming to our door! They look quite fierce some!”

“DUDLEY! GRAB YOUR BB GUN AND COME TO THE KITCHEN! WE HAVE TO DEFEND OURSELFS!” Vernon yelled, clearly annoyed that his peaceful quite day will be disturbed by some rowdies.

Dudley gasped heavily when he came running into the kitchen. “I’m here dad!”

“Defend everything valuable! I don’t want some no-good wannabe thugs grab something I’ve spend my hard-earned money for it!”

**“KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK”**

Vernon turned pale as he heard the knock on the door. He signaled Dudley to stay hidden in the background and aim for the door. As he walked slowly to the front door, he tried to pull himself together. Slowly he opened the door a bit to get a glimpse on those strangers. While they’ve looked quite fearsome with their leather jackets and sunglasses, they seem a bit familiar. One had some sort of scars all over his face while the other one wears a skull bandana, clearly wanting to show how badass he is. Vernon was wondering from where he would know these two thugs. “Maybe there was a recent breakout from a prison,” he thought while starting to sweat as he thought about what would happen to his home when those two guys would start their rampage.

The guy with the bandana started to speak. “Vernon Dursley?”

"Yes?" Vernon squealed as he wished that he would be far away. "Who are you?" 

“My name is Sirius Black and this is Remus Lupin. We’re here to pick up Harry.”

Vernon's mood suddenly changes from absolute fear to sheer hatred. How dared those freaks to cause such a scene! If he would still have his shotgun, he would show them that Vernon Dursley don't act friendly when you disrupt his so normal and peaceful life! He started to scream “Stay here while I fetch this little fre…” and stopped barely in time as he noticed that the second man, this Lupin guy, growled at him. Normally he would ignore such a gesture, but he saw some sharp and pointy looking teeth. “I mean, please wait here while I going to get Harry."  
Vernon closed the door, leaned against it and shakes his fist in rage. If they believe that they would intimidate him they would find out that they can collect Harry – but they would get him as a bloody pulp.

“Vernon, who is that on the door? Who are they? Have you told them to go away?” Petunia asked with fear in her voice.

"They're freaks like Harry! I'll show this little shit what I think of his fellow freaks!" Vernon screamed, not considering that Sirius and Remus could hear his voice through the door.

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

Vernon was still enraged as he turned around and opened the door. "I'VE TOLD YOU THAT I BRING HIM TO YOU!" he screamed and wanted to punch badly those two wizards in their faces.

"Mr. Dursley, " began Sirius as he tried to hold his Magic under control. He wouldn't do anything which would bring him right back to Azkaban because someone like Vernon Dursley believes that he's the best of god’s creation. "I think it might be better when we wait inside."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! YOU WAIT HERE AS LONG AS IT TAKES!"

"I have to insist, Mr. Dursley!"

"Vernon!" Petunia whined, clearly annoyed that those two men wouldn't disappear. "The Neighbors are looking outside! They will see them!"

Vernon blanched as he thought about how they would see those two men at his doorstep. "Fine, you can come in, but then you won't move an inch, or I call the police for trespassing!"

"Yeah, nice try. You invited us into the house. So technically, we're allowed to move around freely." Sirius pushed open the door and entered with Remus in tow. "So, where's Harry? And tell your son to come out from behind the couch and take that gun out of my face. "

Remus took a deep breath while Sirius discussed with Vernon, distracting him. The werewolf tried to decipher the different smells who’s whirled inside his nostrils around. Beneath the residues of all those cleaning fluids, furniture polish and flowery smells he was able to sniff out the scent of each person in the house. Dudley was quite easy to understand, his body language screamed of being afraid and not understanding what is going on - internally battling between if he should still seek a fight or run into his room while screaming. Even if he wouldn't have been a werewolf it would be quite easy to understand that Vernon reeked of anger. The mixture of sweat, pheromones and fat was quite potent so that Remus nearly missed a unique smell which came from Petunia - the smell of arousal. He took a closer look at the woman and have seen that even if her face mirrored anger and annoyance, her eyes had quite a glint as she watched how easily Vernon was handled off by Sirius. Remus took of his sunglasses and gave Petunia his best look of hungry eyes he could pull off. As she looked into his amber coloured eyes he took another quick breath to confirm his theory. Remus looked at her face as he smelled a now more potent scent of arousal and noticed a minor blush on her face. He turned back to Vernon and Sirius who were still arguing with each other. Gladly Vernon was facing with the back to Remus, so the werewolf was able to give Sirius a short wink to tell him to play along.

"Sirius, why don't you go with Mr. Dursley and fetch Harry? I'll wait here with Mrs. Dursley and her kid."

Vernon had quite a red face from all that anger as he turned around to Remus. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING TO ORDER ME AROUND IN MY OWN HOUSE?!"

Petunia just wanted to nod to Remus proposal in agreement. Sadly, it would have meant that Vernon's anger would have been directed on her because he would have felt betrayed by his own wife. So, she tried it with the second-best option and gave her best attempt to sweet-talk Vernon into agreeing. "Vernon, darling, please get Harry with Mr. Black so they can go. I still have to season the Steaks and prepare the potato crisps you like."

Vernon looked at his wife as if a second head was growing at any moment. Since when was Petunia interested in cooking? Clearly it was the influence of those freaks! Vernon shuddered as he thought about what would happen to his beloved Petunia if she would be too long exposed to them. Maybe she would start cooking on a regular base and swap out his beloved potato snacks to something healthier. No, he won't let this happen, he must do something before his life gets more and more weird! "Fine, we go upstairs and fetch Harry. But if you try anything foolish, I swear to god that you will feel my wrath!"

"Yes Mr. Dursley, now move!" said Sirius, rolling with his eyes. He never would have thought that dealing with Harrys Uncle would be so annoying. But oh well, soon he can hug his godson, and everything will be fine.

As Vernon and Sirius started to go upstairs, Remus turned back to Petunia. "You're having Steaks and Crisps today for lunch? Sounds like someone is planning a little celebration and I wonder why."

Petunia felt a bit uneasy as she stared directly in Remus eyes and starts to fiddle with her pearl necklace. "Oh yes, it's our celebration meal when Harry has birthday!"

"I see..." Remus took one step closer to Petunia and smelled the mixture of fear and arousal seeping from that woman. "Could be possible that Harry has mentioned it to me, and I've forgot."

"So, Mr. uhm..."

"Please, call me Remus."

"So, Mr... I mean Remus, how do you prefer your steak?"

"I like it when the meat is still bloody. I prefer it when the animal is slaughtered just before cooking. You literally taste the wildness of the fight, when the animal is caught and caught against his will. When it is then forced into submission and face his fate, it's perfect." Remus stated, still staring in the woman eyes. He used a bit of magic to fortify his aura so that everyone in the room will feel his presence. It was quite a neat trick he had learned during his time with other werewolves to intimidate the opponent.

Petunia felt her face burn as she thought about Remus words. She wasn't sure why she started to think about all those lewd things that the man could do with her. That hungry look he gave her just fueled her imagination more and more. She felt like a hare in front of a snake - a snake which seems to be so alluring and intimidating at the same time. It felt like he would stare right into her soul when she looked into his eyes. Petunia tried to resolve herself from all those dirty thoughts. She was a faithful wife in a perfect household in a perfect neighborhood! Only loose women would think about getting thrown onto the kitchen table by that strange man in front of her. Of course, she would scream and kick as that man would rip her clothes off her and violates her body with his hands. And surely, she wouldn't moan when he pushes her down and shoves his big hard cock right into her wet quim and gave her the best fuck of her life! Perhaps that other man would join them after he dealt with Vernon, making him watch how they would fuck her...

NO! She wasn't a slut and she is faithful to her husband! It's just his freakish magic which makes her think like a skank. She had to be strong for her family!

"Uh, yes, I like my steaks the same way!" Petunia stuttered and tried to break eye contact with Remus. "So, um, you and Mr. Black will raise Harry?"

„Yes, it will be quite a good distraction for Sirius to have Harry around all summer. Too much shit had happened last year…”

“Pardon me, but Harry never mentioned anything to us. What do you mean?” Petunia tried her best to have a fake polite smile.

Remus looked at Petunia like a second head would grow every second out of her shoulder. He knew that Harry told his Aunt and Uncle all about Sirius. "I mean that it's not easy to be in prison for 12 years for murder." He had to suppress a snort as he saw the sheer look of horror on Petunias face, combined with her fake smile. "It came out that he was innocent because a friend of his framed him for the murder and left the prison as free man."

It took every piece of her willpower not to collapse on the spot. A murderer roams through her house. It doesn't matter that he was innocent - there is no such thing as false verdicts in the world of Petunia Dursley. She hoped that her beloved Husband is safe when that murder meets the little freak. Horrible Images flooded her minds while bile started to flow towards her mouth.

"Oh, I believe that is a horrible experience!"

"You can say that." Remus turned to Dudley who was still sitting at the kitchen table. "Harry has told me that your son has his own little gang and cause some troubles."

"Oh no, you've heard that wrong. My little Duddykins and his friends have founded a little neighborhood watch and look around to protect old ladies and young kids."

Remus shrugged, looked straight into the eyes of Dudley and let his magic seep again into his aura. He will give that little vandal quite his share of well-deserved justice for all those years of hunting Harry. "Well I hope that this is true, and he respects the law. Sirius has told me that one day they got an 18-year-old kid into the prison. The kid received a severe beating in the holding cell from other inmates and spent quite some time in the hospital wing. In the end he got his love from Jesus."

"It's always good that someone finds his way back to the lord and his soul gets saved."

"Jesus was the name of an Inmate. He did a lot of praying and believed that he was just doing god’s work but was feared from the others for his brutality. That one year in prison was not an easy time for the kid.” Remus did his best to suppress his smirk as he watched Dudley’s facial expression changing from totally confused to completely horrified as began to understand the meaning behind the story. If someone would have asked the Neighbors, they would have sworn that they have heard a scream which clearly did not come from this planet as Dudley rushed from the kitchen straight into his room.

The side effect of Dudley’s unholy scream was a loud sound which was best described like if every rhinoceros on the planet would group up to do the biggest stampede of all time. But instead of a fearsome grey creature with a mighty horn, which just had bad luck to be too fat and not cute enough to be considered as a unicorn, a purple faced walrus with a severe blood pressure problem entered the kitchen.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAS JUST HAPPENED?! DUDLEY NEVER SCREAMED LIKE THIS! I SWEAR, IF YOU HAVE HURT MY SON, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Petunia tried her best to hide behind Remus. The last thing was that Vernon started a fight with a wizard in her household and she got hit by whatever nasty stuff they are using. "Vernon, relax! We just have talked about Prison because Mr. Black was once an Inmate."

Vernon tried his best to suppress the urge to beat someone to a bloody pulp. Not only if there were two adult and a teenager wizard in his household, one of them was a lawbreaker! "ENOUGH! YOU HAVE EXTENDED MY HOSPITALITY LONG! NOW TAKE THAT LITTLE SHIT AND GET LOST BEFORE I SHOW YOU WHY I WAS WELL KNOWN FOR MY RIGHT HOOK AS A TEENAGER!"

"Who do you call a little shit here, Dursley?!" growled Sirius as he felt his magic flare up. It would only take one or two well-placed spells from the Black Family Library to show this sad excuse for a man who is currently in control of the situation.

"Sirius, I think he is right, and we should leave immediately", growled Remus as he walked pass Vernon towards his partner who was standing near the stairs. "But if we don't like anything what had happened to Harry in the last month we're coming back - and we won't stop because you don't let us inside."

"YOU'RE DARING TO THREATENING ME?! I GIVE YOU BOTH FIVE SECONDS TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE OR ELSE I'M GONNA CALL THE POLICE!"

The three wizards walked towards the front door. Remus stopped at the door and turned one last time around. "Harry, if you want to say some farewell words to your relatives, now it's the time."

Harry just shook the head as he walked through the door. "They might be related to me, but they were never a family for me. So no, thank you."

"YOU LITTLE UNGRATEFUL BRAT! WE'VE ALWAYS CARED FOR YOU!"

"Oh, please. Save your breath Uncle. I have told Sirius and Remus everything. You don't have to lie."

Remus took a last angry stare at Vernon which was purple in his face from all the rage. He closed the door behind him, walked with a fast pace across the front lawn and helped Harry inside the side car. Sirius had started the engine and waited for Remus to hold tight on him. He wished he could turn back the time so that Harry never had to live with his relatives who clearly mistreated them. As he felt Remus hands around his waist, he accelerated the motorcycle and ignored all the neighbors who stared through their windows.

* * *

After driving for a while, Sirius stopped. His knuckles were white with a firm grip on the handlebars and felt a bit numb, but he ignored this feeling. "Harry, I have to apologize to you. If I had ever known that you would have to live with these monsters, I would never have hunted Peter. I hope you can forgive me."

"It would have been great to live with someone else", sighed Harry. "But I talked a lot with Hermione about the Betrayal, and I think that I would have done the same. I am not mad at you, Sirius, for doing what you thought was right. It’s just... I wish you would have done more to the Dursley than just threats. They deserve some punishment for what they've done."

Now it was Remus turn to sigh. "Well there is a fine line between Punishment and Vengeance, Harry. Yes, we could have walked right into the house and cast a ton of spells at your relatives. But that would only made things more complicated. Even with a pensive and your memories we would have a hard time to explain why we used our magic to deal with Muggles. So, everything we worked for could have being laid in ruins just because we couldn't keep our temper under control."

"Yeah, i think you're right. It sucks but it's better to live with you two now instead of going back to the Dursleys because you both are send to Azkaban. It's a shame that they came out of the situation without a scratch."

"Who said anything about not a scratch?" grinned Sirius. "As Remus said, there is a fine line. We might not be able to harm them physically, but no one said anything about some pranks."

Harry frowned. "What pranks? I haven't seen any of you cast a spell."

"Well, for example, there is a nice spell to ward off vermin. But if you messed up the wording, it would act as a beacon so that every beast hurry to the signal within a 1-kilometer radius. I bet Petunia won’t have a good day when she looks out of her window and sees that her garden lies in ruins." Sirius chuckled.

"I must say it sounds good, but that's everything you’ve done? I thought that you as Marauders would come up with something more creative than just messing with someone’s garden."

Remus grabbed on his chest and grimaced in fake pain. "Our godson has lost his faith into the last remaining marauders. But no, that was just the beginning."

"Yup, Vernon was silly enough to walk in front of me as we went to your room. I cast at least a dozen spells all around the first floor - from harmless ones like changing the water temperature of the shower every few seconds to advanced ones on a time trigger. So now on the Dursleys won't have a good night sleep because of random noises. I even added a quick charm that it sounds like we three are back at their house at night."

Harry just stared at his godfather as he thought about those pranks. After an initial confusion he started to laugh until tears of joy started to leak out of his eyes. "Oh, I can see how this will mess up their lives."

"Well, you only know half of it." Remus laughed. "I told Dudley a nice little horror story about a child who went to prison and became a brutal inmate's love toy. In combination with a bit of legillimens, it was enough to implant the thought in his brain that if he continued his would-be gang, then he'll also end up as a piece of meat in prison. The poor boy was about to soil himself when the realization hit him hard. As for your aunt, well ... It seems like when we were not intimidated by Vernon, we triggered something deep inside her. I'm sorry to say that, but your aunt got excited when I kept talking. So, I used a nice little trick that allowed me to kindle my magic to have an intimidating aura, and I used some legillimens on her too. Your aunt will feel an increasing desire for masturbation as she thinks about how we dealt with her husband - but I've changed her mind so that she'll have the worst timing ever. We'll see what Vernon will think of his perfect little family when his wife groans the name of two wizards when he enters the room." Remus grinned diabolically as he thought about how that change will ruin the marriage of the Dursleys.

"First of all: Ewwwww, thanks, I never wanted to think about my Aunt doing anything sexual related. Secondly: Wow, that's evil."

Sirius gulped as he looked at his lover. "Yeah, remember me never to get on your bad side. Or at least give me head start before you do anything evil to me." 

"Will do it, Love. So, now that everything is cleared, how about a nice lunch? We could get our own steaks; I know a very nice restaurant." said Remus while starting to think about other options.

Sirius clapped his hands. "Great idea, we could have our own celebration because Harry is going to live with us!"

"Do I have you guys to remember that you both wear some biker outfits while I wear oversized clothes? I don't think that they would let us in any restaurants with those outfits."

"Oh please, a simple glamour will be enough to look presentable. Hell, you could even sit in nothing but boxer shorts at the restaurant and still looking like you’re wearing a fine tuxedo with the glamour spell." Sirius laughed as he started the motorcycle. "And don't think that I missed the part about the sexual related thoughts, young man. During lunch you'll going to have a talk with your godparents about the birds and bees and which girl does some naughty things with you in your dreams."

Harry groaned as Sirius accelerated again his motorcycle. Maybe not everything about living with his godparents was going to be great.

* * *

"Girls, I'm back again!" yelled Tonks as she closed the entry door to Grimmauld Place behind her.

"Hey Tonks, we're at the living room! How was the shopping trip?" yelled Ginny back. From the sound of her voice Tonks was quite sure that Ginny had currently a ton of fun, but she wasn't quite sure why. As she entered the living room she had to stop on the spot as she has seen that Ginny stand right next to Hermione who wears a rather short summer dress, had her hands bound behind her back with a scarf and was crimson in her face. "Uhm, girls, isn't it a tad too early to tie up the presents for Harry?" Tonks asked with a saucy grin on her face.

"Shut up Tonks, it's not what it looks like." replied Hermione as she tried to pull her hands out of out the scarf.

"Yeah, you're right. Normally when you tie someone up for a kinky romp the person wears next to nothing."

"See, I told you that you're overdressed!" laughed Ginny. "But no, I was showing Hermione some moves. We've talked about Harrys Party and decided to give the Auror and Criminal a go. There is a small storage room, connected with a door right to the living room, which we can use as a 'search the criminal' area."

"That explains the scarf as cuffs, but i don't understand why you have shown her some moves. By the way, have you girls experimented with an engorgio charm? I could have sworn that Hermione’s breasts are a bit smaller."

Hermione was still struggling to remove the scarf from her hands while her face burned because of the humiliation she is currently feeling. Damn Ginny who clearly knows how to make a knot which wouldn't open that easily! "No, we didn't experiment around with that charm, I've put on a push up bra!"

"Ah, the good old-fashioned muggle methods. But beware if a guy thinks that you're busty you should deliver too! But it suits you... hey, look, your nipples are hardening! Hey buddies, how are you? I'm wondering if your clit is starting to throb too and your thighs are becoming wet and sticky…“ smirked Tonks and watched Hermione even wiggle more to lose her improvised shackles.

Ginny had to wipe tears of joy from her face. She had never anticipated that cuffing up Hermione would have led to such an awesome situation. "Oh my god, get a room you two! Or wait, lemme grab the camera, we could have some fun right here while the guys are still away!"

"GINNY MINERVA WEASLEY, REMOVE THIS DAMN SCARF IMMEDIATELY!"

"Or what?" Ginny crossed her arms in front of her and smirked at her best friend. "Nothing wrong with being tied up. In fact, Tonks, can you do me a favor?" Ginny turned around and put her arms behind her back.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TIE HER HANDS BEHIND HER BACK TOGETHER! REMOVE THAT FUCKING SCARF OR I SWEAR I'LL HEX YOU!"

Tonks shook her head will still laughing. "Relax Hermione, one bound up witch is enough for the moment."

"Tonks, I'm warning you..."

"Let's make a deal, you stay bound and I'm going to tell you about my shopping trip. Afterwards, I'm going to lose that scarf and it's Ginny’s turn."

"Fine," grumbled Hermione, "but please, tell it quickly! I wanna hex that saucy smirk out of Ginny’s face before the guys come!"

"First tell me more about those moves Ginny was showing you. I'm still missing that part."

"Well, uhm, it was just a rather silly idea..." began Hermione as Ginny interrupted her with a snort.

"To say it bluntly: Hermione had that wonderful idea that we use that storage room to search the perpetrator for contraband and hidden items after the Auror caught the criminal. Because the room is rather small you must stand closely to each other. Little miss naughty witch over there wants Harry to take her to the room so he can 'search her' - like sliding his hands on her back and such stuff. But because she wants to spice it up I told her how she could grind her butt into his crotch to make him hard or fake a fall so he tries to grab her and hopefully touches her tits."

Tonks stared on both girls as she processed that information. "Wow, I know that you're kinky Hermione, but damn, seems that someone is eager to seduce Harry."

Hermione was sure that she would die from the Humiliation she was feeling. Not only where her Nipples hard and easily to see for anyone but also her panties were completely soaked, and her thighs are indeed feeling very sticky. She needs to take another before Harry arrives. "Girls, can we continue? Pleeeease?"

"Don't think that I'll drop that topic, young lady. We're gonna have a talk later about what happens to naughty witches who loves to be tied up and grinds their butts on some innocent guys!" Tonks gave Hermione an evil smile. "But yes, I got everything I was looking for. I just had to adjust the plans a bit because..."

A silvery ethereal wolf stepped right through the outer walls, looked around and sat right next to Tonks. "Heya Tonks." began the wolf to speak with the Voice of Remus. "Just wanting to give you an Heads up because Harry is currently visiting the restroom and I can send the message. Everything went fine, we collected him from the Dursleys, and no one got hurt - at least not for some pranks we placed around. Because they were going to celebrate that Harry is leaving, we have decided to get some steaks for us too. I think we are about to delay for two hours. Please see that everything is ready and hide with the girls in the living room so we can surprise Harry ... hold on a sec ... no Sirius, i won't tell them that they shall be naked and kneeling when Harry is entering the living room. No, I am not going to tell them to snog together, so Harry has a show! Do I have to remember you about the promise you gave me?! Sorry about the interruption, Sirius wanted something. I hope that the girls behave and do not give you a hard time. Harry is coming back so I must stop the message here. See you soon!".

When the last words were spoken, the wolf slowly disappeared. Usually Tonks was angry because she was not invited to lunch. But two hours would give her a window of time that she does not want to miss. "Why don't we grab something to eat while I'm going to tell you everything? Come on girls, time to raid the fridge!"

"Tonks, you promised to help me!" whined Hermione.

"Oh yes, I'm going to help you," smiled Tonks with a saucy grin. She whipped out her wand and pointed on the still bound brunette witch. "Evanesco!"

Hermione screamed as she felt a breeze of air on her naked body. "TONKS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Well, I've said that I remove the scarf after I've told you the story. We have two hours to skip and I told you that we are going to have a long talk about your kinky side. The fact that you are aroused just gave me some ideas and I can see clearly that your flower is producing a ton of nectar right now. So, we are going to eat and you, little miss naughty witch, will be sitting naked on my lap with your hands tied behind you back."

Hermione heard it rustle behind her. She was wondering what was happing as she felt Ginny’s naked body pressing against her back. 

"Relax Hermione, I'll feed you." Ginny felt her friend shuddering and watched Tonks to undress too. "And I'll lick every drop of food from your body when you're spilling something."

"Yes, I'll clearly die from too much Humiliation." thought Hermione as she is being led out of the living room by Ginny and Tonks.

* * *

"Welcome to the humble home of the most ancient and noble House of Black, Harry!" stated Sirius proudly as they have entered the house.

Harry looked with wide opened eyes through the entrance hall of his new home. "Sirius, this place is huge. If you call this place a humble home, then what is the House of the Dursleys for you? A dog kennel?"

"Oh please, my dog kennels would have at least a jacuzzi in the bathroom. I'd say that it would currently serves as a holding stall for pigs - but that comparison would be mean for the pigs." Sirius scratched his chin as he thought about a good comparison. "But yeah, we only have four floors and six bedrooms, and each of it comes with it's own private bathroom. You're going to have your own floor with another bedroom for some lucky guest by yourself!"!

Harry stared at his godfather in disbelief. "But, but that's too much!"

"Pff, nonsense Harry. You deserve to be spoiled. Without you and your friend Hermione I'd be in a state worse than death." Sirius showed Harry to follow him and went into the living room. "Also, the rooms are otherwise empty. Who knows, maybe some of your lady friends from Hogwarts will stay over summer here?" he sat down at the nearby couch and winked Harry.

When Harry took a seat on the opposite couch, he rubbed his face a few times to hide his rising blush. "Sirius, please, we had that dinner during the whole dinner. Can you please drop it?"

Sirius noticed the slight shimmer moving behind Harry and decided to kickstart his godsons’ interest in lady’s world. "Oh, come on Harry, I bet Hermione would literally drool when she learns about the Books in the Black Family Library. Who knows, maybe she needs a little research help during nighttime when everyone is asleep?" he grinned, clearly noticing the now fully shown blush on Harrys face. "Or maybe you come after your dad? Remus told me that Molly Weasley has quite a feisty daughter named Ginny. I know how good-looking Molly was during her teenager years. Who knows, maybe she powers you more out than a quidditch training session? But, if you're more interested in mature women, will I call my niece Nymphadora and she'll show you what you're missing."

"Would you please stop it in the name of whatever is important to you?!" grumbled Harry while he buried his face in his hands.

"Oh, I could tell you some of my adventures in Hogwarts, so you learn from my experiences. You see, there was this girl in Slytherin, a beautiful bird with huge breasts. She thought the Slytherin boys were the best before I showed her some Gryffindor bravery as I slipped into her chamber of secrets ... "

"Sirius, please, what will it cost me to stop you right now?"

"Well..." he leaned back, scratching his chin. "How about a bet? If one of the girls comes over in the next 5 minutes you're going to start dating and listen to your godfather's advices?"

Harry shooked his head. "No, that's too easy. How about all three girls shall appear in 2 minutes? And no summoning ritual or whatever is hidden deep inside the Black Family Library? You have two minutes to bring all three here."

"Okay, two minutes. But then you'll have to listen to some of my adventures too."

"Well because I don't believe that you'll win the bet I'll agree. We have a deal."

"Fine, then start the timer!" Sirius grinned and leaned back, not showing any interest of moving.

Harry frowned at his godfather’s behavior and looked over to Remus who just grinned at him. "You know that the clock is ticking, right?" 

"Yup. I thought I wait for the right moment."

"Right moment for?"

"SURPRIIIIIIISE!"

With a loud yelp Harry jumped from the couch and turned around. He stared in disbelief as the three girls Sirius had mentioned, slowly appeared behind his original sitting spot. "What, how?!"

"Magic," answered Tonks, giving Harry a saucy wink while Hermione and Ginny were just standing there with a blushing face and a shy smile. Harry noticed that each girl rather looked nicely in their current summer dresses.

He was still looking around in confusion as Sirius couldn't hold his laughter anymore. "Oh my god, I've should have gone and get my camera! You've a brilliant look right now, Harry!"

"Camera? Why do you want your camera... except... oh you prick!" Harry turned back to Sirius as he realized that he's currently facing two marauders in their home.

Now it was Sirius turn to looked confused. "I think I can't follow your train of thought."

"Oh, don't give me that! You give me a long talk about how to start dating girls, mention those three per name and then they're just behind me under some sort of invisible charm? Clearly, they are just Images you've placed there - but I have to applaud you, I didn't see you casting anything at all. So how did you do that? Runes under the couch?"

Sirius looked over to Remus who just shrugged. "Uhm, no, no prank, no charms, nothing. They agreed to help us cleaning the house and stayed here for some time. We've wanted to throw you a surprise party because it's your birthday and you're staying here."

Harry shooked his head, clearly not believing a single word from his godfather. "Riiiiiight... You're telling a very good story which sounds believable and spiked with good intentions. But you screwed it up with the mentioned of Hermione, Ginny and Tonks before they have appeared. Also, Hermione is well known to wear jeans - I've never seen her wearing a summer dress, not mentioning that it's a bit short. So next time you better get your facts straight when you try to prank me. Oh, by the way, I've won the bet - those projections don’t count!"

"Uh, Harry, I think you don't understand the situation. The girls are here. Remus, back me up on this case."

"He's right," Remus sighed, clearly not wanting to be pulled into the discussion. "The house was in a pretty bad condition and we needed some helpful hands. They had quite a fun time as they cleaned up some minor problems."

"Please, Remus, you too? You're telling me that Ginny and Hermione would clean away with muggle methods some minor curses?"

"No, we got them each a pass from the Ministry to use magic over the summer while they're here."

"Oh, come on, your story is getting sillier by the second!" Harry throwed his hands up in the air in frustration. "But okay, fine, I play your silly little game here and going to give each girl a hug!" He walked over to the Illusion of Hermione which raised her arms for a hug and reached around her. As he wrapped his arms around her waist, he realized that he was indeed hugging a girl which had the same unique smell of old parchment and apple hair shampoo as Hermione. Also, the girl clearly knows how to give one of Hermione’s special bone breaking hugs. He looked right into his best friends’ brown eyes, tried to swallow the big lump in his throat away and croaked "Herm... Hermione? How?"

"You should listen to your Godfather, Harry. He is right, we cleaned up everything to prepare the house for you." She bit down slightly on her lip to suppress the urge to just hold him forever. "So Happy Birthday Harry! And I hope you like the summer dress, I just bought it for that occasion."

"Uhm, thank you, really, for all. And you’re looking hot. I mean, uhm, it hugs your form… it fits you!" Harry fought with the urge to rush out of the room because he made a complete arse out of himself for not believing Sirius and Remus. With a silent sight he left Hermione’s embrace and walked to Ginny to give her a hug too. "Thank you too, Ginny, for helping out."

"Oh, don't worry, you'll find a way to repeat the favor." she repeated and shocked Harry by giving him a slight peck on the cheek.

"Uhm, yeah, however," Harry mumbled while feeling totally flushed. 

He turned his head towards Tonks and swallowed hard. Tonks was standing there with her hands crossed behinds his back which lead to the effect that her big boobs were nicely displayed. Harry didn't want to make the current situation more awkward as it was and quickly stepped away from Ginny as he felt his cock slightly twitching in his pants. He tried to think about the current set of quidditch rules as he stepped in front of Tonks, trying his best to keep his eyes at her face and not down on her breasts and hugged her. "Also, thanks to you, Tonks, for your help. I'm appreciate it."

Tonks smiled mischievously and pulled Harry closer to her while pushing her chest into him. " I'm so glad I was able to help. You have no idea how often we have to bend forward because there were soo many dangerous things just lying around."

"Since when do you two know each other?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"You're put into St. Mugos after Fudge had ordered your release from Azkaban. I was in charge to guard your room as Fudge and Harry made a short visit." Tonks ruffled Harrys hair and wiggled her breasts against Harry. "I talked to the little rascal for a bit while Fudge filled out some formulas."

"You never told me about that, Harry!"

"I, uhm, well." Harry tried his best to think about a plausible answer but all he was able to think about were the big breasts of Tonks rubbing against his body. Clearly, she would notice soon his discomfort and let him go before he would have a severe case of wardrobe malfunction.

"Oh, we all forget something sometimes, right Harry?" Tonks said while giving him her most innocent smile as she pushed her breasts a last time against him. She enjoyed his escape attempts because she felt his growing length rubbing against her thighs. But before he would blow a load down his trouser leg, she let him out of the hug and gave him a quick wink.

Sirius clapped into his hands. "Now that we've all greeted each other, let's get to the last big announcement before we can let the party go! Harry, you know that I'm the current Lord Black, right?"

"Yes, I know. Malfoy struts around like a peacock in Hogwarts and tells everyone that one day the Black Fortune will be his. Damn, he's getting a lot of favors right now because he tells people he'll reward them generously when he's finally the Heir to House Black. "

"Well I hope that good old Lucius won't hide him when the people learn that he can't keep his promise." Sirius laughed and watched Harry getting his confused look again. "He's not the Heir Black because I've decided that you, Harry, will get the honor to lead one day the House back into the light."

Harry's world of thought stopped completely as he heard Sirius words. He was currently in a mixed state between shock and joyfulness. Sirius caught him completely off guard with the information that one day he will be Lord of the House of Black. But on the other hand, Malfoy would be screaming like a mad man when he learns that he is not no longer in the position. "Are you serious about that?"

"Yes, I'm Sirius. And yes, I am serious about the decision. Congratulations, after I've submitted the forms tomorrow, you'll be announced as Heir Black in the Daily Prophet."

Everyone in the room started to applaud and cheer while Harry was still stared at Sirius.

"Well, I think you fried Harrys poor brain." Tonks laughed while shaking her head. "How about we're finally going to start the Party? Maybe Harry will wake out of his shock when he has fun!"

Remus took his wand out of his holster and summoned some mugs full of butter beer which were already prepared in the kitchen. "Well then, a toast to Harry!"

"CHEERS!"

Harry never believed that such an improvised birthday party could have been so much fun. Not only did every girl present a well thought out gift for his birthday but also selection of party games was quite funny. Time flew by and soon everyone began to yawn because it was a rather long and eventful day for everyone. Because everyone was invited to spend few more days at Grimmauld Place they have decided to go to bed early so they can play more games on the next day.

* * *

Before Tonks had a chance to leave the living room Sirius walked quickly over to her. "Tonks, do you have a moment? I'd talk with you about the family business in the kitchen." he whispered with a promising smile.

Her heart started to beat faster. Finally, the long-awaited moment has come, and her family would be included soon in the Black family. "Sure thing, lead the way."

As they have reached the kitchen Tonks was wondering why Remus was there, already waiting for them. She ignored her gut feeling that something was off and watched as Sirius put up some heavy privacy charms. "So, now we can talk without any interruptions. You are still sure that you want to invoke the family ritual? Once it's started it has to be fulfilled."

"Yes, absolutely!" squealed Tonks as tears of happiness running down her cheeks. In just a few seconds Sirius would tell her that she shall show to Harry what makes the Tonks family so special. Every piece she had carefully planned was now falling into its position.

Sirius carefully aimed his wand at the ceiling. "Well, as current Lord of the House Black I give you, Nymphadora Tonks, the opportunity to present why we should include the House of Tonks back into the House of Black." He lowered the Wand after the Ritual took effect, looking with a frown at Tonks. "There is just a small problem."

Tonks cheerful behavior stopped as she saw Sirius facial expression. "What Problem? Why do I don't like the sound of that?"

"Well, i might have announced Harry today as my Heir but it's not official yet. There is a ton of paperwork necessary to transform the power to him. So, because he is not official the next in line for the house Black, you'll have to show me as a current Lord Black your skills."

Tonks stared in horror as she understands the meaning of the words. Her plan was crumbling away, and she wouldn't have a chance to tell the girls about the change because of the damned ritual. Her gut feeling was starting to feel worrisome as she noticed the hungry look on Remus his face. "Uh, that was not what I've expected. But as the Lord Black wishes. How can I be of service?" She shuddered as she saw the look of pure evil on Sirius Face.

"Well, it's a very well-guarded secret that Remus here has a bit of a kink he always wanted to live out. He was wondering what's origin of the term doggystyle is. When I told him that some girls were mounted by their dogs, he asked me to find such a lady so that he could have a private performance. Also, my dear, you will be a good girl, take off your clothes and be fucked by good old Padfoot all night long." 

If someone would have to describe the look of horror on Tonks face, they would choose a mix between a banshee and zombie. Her hair was standing straight up into the air and was completely white while her facial color was between greenish and pale white. Never in her whole life she felt such dirty and humiliated - not even after some jerks at Hogwarts filled her up and took turns on her. "You... you want to do WHAT?!". She had to fight the rising bile in her throat or else she would have puked on Sirius boots. 

A bright flash brought her back out of her shock. She looked around in confusion and found Remus holding a camera in front of his face. Another bright flash emerged from the camera as Remus took a second picture. Now she understood how Hermione must have felt humiliated as she had to sit during lunch naked on her lap. She had to apologize profoundly by the girl for making her live through that experience. As she wondered how many pictures they would take before they are going to start the hideous act, she heard a soft giggle who was becoming louder and louder.  
As she turned back to Sirius her gut feeling still told her for the last time that something was wrong with the situation. It took her a second to understand why Sirius had to bite on his hand while tears were running down his face. "You... YOU BASTARD! YOU PRANKED ME?! AND YOU!" she turned around to Remus as her white hair color replaced itself with flaming red which made her look like Ginny’s bigger sister than a Banshee. "YOU SON OF A BITCH AGREED TO PRANK ME WITH THAT SHIT?! DO YOU ANY IDEA HOW I FELT AS SIRIUS TOLD ME HE WAS GONNA TO FUCK ME AS PADFOOT?! BOTH OF YOU OWE ME A HUGE FAVOR FOR THAT STUPID PRANK!"

"Nymphadora, please, relax!" Sirius tried to solve the situation. 

"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!" she turned around; her magic flickered along her fingers. "BE GLAD THAT I CAN'T HARM YOU BECAUSE WE'VE ALREADY STARTED THE RITUAL OR ELSE, I'D KICK YOUR ASS INTO THE NEXT CENTURY!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, that was a bit over the top. But please, calm down so that we can talk about the Ritual."

"I sincerely hope that what you ask of me is damn better than what you just asked of me!" she snarled while took a seat.

"Well, after we collected Harry today from the Dursleys I gave him a bit of an interrogation during lunch about what girls he like and what adventures he has done with them. He seems rather attracted to Hermione and Ginny but has not done anything - not even stealing a kiss from one of the girls or used his invisibility cloak to spy on one of them under the shower! Hell, even the Kiss he received from Ginny today took him by surprise. That's why it's a good thing that the ritual is in progress."

"Sirius, are you really asking me to go into your godson's room, take my clothes off and seduce him to sleep with me?" Tonks asked with a more than reluctant expression while her heart beats faster and faster in her chest.

Sirius raised his Hands in defense. "No, never. Well, in a way, but not like that! More like that you are showing your body in a tight-fitting outfit with a low cut. That kid needs something to cheer him up after all those years at the Dursleys and needs a boost of confidence so that he starts dating. Maybe show him how a woman looks in lingerie too if he’s interested."

Tonks shook her head and turned to Remus. "And you, oh voice of reason, are fine with his idea?"

"Well, Sirius is right. All those years have left some dents in Harrys self-esteem. But he is a good boy and never would ask you to sleep with him. I suspect that when he looks at a cleavage of an adult woman for the first time in his life, he will have a crimson face," sighed Remus.

Tonks needed every inch of her willpower to look like she was deep in thought. If this conversation would have been made by a patronus she would have the biggest smile of all time on her face. It all went accordingly to her plans. Hopefully, she can suppress her cheerfulness long enough before they started to notice something. "Well, okay, here's the deal. Firstly: This whole thing counts towards the ritual. There is no hook, no catch, nothing. When I do this, you'll accept my family back into the House of Black. Secondly: You're staying at your room the whole night long and don't make any comments of any sort about this. I swear, if you make any lewd comments tomorrow, I'm gonna hex your balls off! And finally: Harry decides by himself about how far he will take things. You are not going to talk with him about that and give him some ideas. I will explain everything to him about that topic. That's the deal - take it or leave it." she stated with a stonic facial expression.

"Yes, I'll take the deal, thank you very much Tonks!" sighed Sirius as he was glad that she agreed to present her body to Harry. He hoped that the boy would be grateful about what he had done for him and does not curse him for revealing some sensitive information to Tonks.

"I'll make sure that he stays in our room and behaves." Remus stated as he stands up.

"Well then, Gentlemen, we have a deal. Now, if you excuse me, I'll have to freshen up a bit and dress up for a nightly date with your godson." 

Tonks stood up and quickly left the kitchen. As she was around the corner and sure that neither Remus nor Sirius could see her face, she let her big grin break through her mask. Now she hoped that the girls are waiting for her inside her bedroom so they can prepare to spend a night with Harry which surely no one would forget.


	4. Of thoughts and actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it is here: the final chapter of "How to spoil a heir". I'm soooo sorry for the delay but Lady Faith decided to throw the biggest rock she could find and throw it in my direction. I'm sooo happy that those three months of pure hell are gone and that I've also beaten my writers blockage too.
> 
> As always: I'd love to get some comments cause this is my first fanfiction. Yeah, there are some rough edges but hey, you'll learn from your errors.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed the story and I promise that you'll read soon from me again!
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> AnOwlLostMyLetter

Ginny was walking up and down next to the bed like a caged animal as she tousled her hair. "Where the hell is Tonks?! We have a tight schedule to keep."

Hermione, who was lying on the bed, rolled with her eyes as Ginny turned around for another round. "Ginny, relax, I'm quite sure that she will be here any moment."

"Relax?! I can’t relax! You know that I must go back to the Burrow tomorrow because we're going to visit Charlie in Romania! I only have tonight to have a ton of sex with Harry!"

"Oh, come on, there are plenty of opportunities to spend some time together at Hogwarts!"

Ginny looked disbelieving to Hermione. "You know that I can't just grab Harry, walk with him into a broom cupboard and getting shagged by him because my brother is always right next to him, correct? So as long as you don't want to seduce Ron so he is out of the way there is no chance that I could get my fair share of Harry."

"Eww, having sex with Ron? No thank you."

"Oh, he might have the manners of a Troll, but he has quite a decent cock. All you have to do is give him a kiss, turn around, bend over, slide your panties to one side, and put one away for the team."

"Still can't believe that you've sucked off your own brother because of a bet. Also, no, I won’t bend over for a pity fuck with Ron so you can have your ways with Harry"

"I bet you would suck Ron off in a moment too when Luna starts to play with your pussy. The girl knows how to hit every pleasure spot." Ginny took a quick look on the wall mounted watch. "Damn, she's already 10 minutes late. Screw the plan!" yelled she while starting to undress.

"Ginny..."

"No, I'm going back to my original idea. I just put on my bathrobe, walk over to Harry, enter his room, strip naked and climb on his bed to present him my bits. If that doesn't give him a raging boner, I'm going to fondle myself."

"And you think that Harry will just grab your hips and fuck you just because you present yourself naked to him?"

"Harry is a teenager who hadn't had the chance at the Dursleys to fuck a girl. I'm a horny teenager who is willingly to let him fuck me. So yes, I would say my chances are surprisingly good! Are you coming too or not? Once the door is closed, I'm going to make sure that Harry doesn't open it until dawn!"

"I'm still not convinced that it's that easy. Otherwise Tonks wouldn't have created the plan so we can seduce Harry."

"Fine, you'll find out if my plan has worked when I leave Harrys room tomorrow morning with a silly walk! And when Tonks finally decides to come back to her room tell her that she can..."

Ginny's train of thought was interrupted when Tonks, still wearing her blazing red hair color, stumbled into the room. "It took you long enough to join us! You owe me 10 minutes where I could have so much kinky fun with Harry!"

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Judging by your appearance, the conversation was not going well?"

"Oh no, everything just went fine. I just need to make an appointment at the veterinary to sterilize a dog and a wolf. And not that I wouldn't mind but why is Ginny already naked? Did I miss a show?"

"No, Ginny was just agitated because it took you a bit to come back to your room. She was going to do a one girl show at Harrys room to seduce him."

"Lemme guess, just wearing a robe with nothing underneath, stripping out of it, crawling on his bed with the ass high up in the sky so he can sees your pussy and butthole, right? And if he doesn't understand the invitation you would have just fondled yourself?"

Ginny stared with a wide opened mouth at Tonks. "How do you know that?"

"Ginny, I was once a horny teenager too who thought that this was the best way to seduce a guy. Yes, you're very sexy and it would work, but a guy would only remember you as the hot girl who is eager to getting fucked and not the hot girl who seduces him." Tonks walked over to the nearby cupboard, pulled out her wand, tapped it three times and opened the now unlocked compartment. She grabbed the first bag out of it and emptied on the bed. "Here, lemme show you what I've bought."

Ginny was the first to grab a piece and hold it onto her chest. "Oh my god, that lingerie is sexy! Where did you bought them?"

"There is a shop in Knockturn Alley but before you ask: No, I can't show it to you. It's heavily warded and only available to you when you're of age. It contains not only some lingerie but a lot of toys too. I've bought for each of us a full set of lingerie and some additional stuff too."

"Hm, those lingerie looks rather expensive. Isn't that an overkill just for a night?" frowned Hermione while inspecting the silk like clothing.

"Well, I know the owner of the shop pretty well and we have an agreement. I get a rather good discount but he wants to watch when I try out some lingerie while being in different forms so he can make some notes for improvements."

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you morphed into our forms and posed for that guy to get the discount or else I'm going to freak out “, shuddered Hermione.

"Oh, don't worry, I didn't morph my face. I’ve just changed my body to look more like you with your hairstyles, but still wearing the same pinkish color as usual. By the way, if that freaks you out then I shouldn't tell you that Remus and Sirius played a rather sick prank on me. They've told me that Sirius wants to mount me as Padfoot while Remus is watching how I am getting fucked by a large dog."

"Ewwww!"

Both Tonks and Hermione stared disbelieving on Ginny who is scrunching her face in disgust while closing her bra. "What? I don't think that getting mounted by an animagus is fun at all."

"Hermione? I think we're witnessing a miracle."

"I think you're right Tonks. We're witnessing Ginny who doesn't want to try out a specific sexual act."

"Ha-ha very funny. Now put on your lingerie or else I'm gonna alone to Harry!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was quite happy with his new living style. Not only does he have his own, rather big, bedroom where everything wasn't already broken but he had the one thing that he never had while living with the Dursleys: Privacy. Before he moved in with Sirius, he wasn't even able to take a long shower to relax or to relief some stress in form of a long soapy massage of his own private wand. There was always banging someone on the bathroom door and yelling that he was already long enough underneath the hot water and he shall step out - even if he just had started. No one said anything when Dudley used all the hot water and moaned as loudly as he can while he was playing with himself underneath the shower for an hour. Also, if he just dared to leave the bathroom with only wearing a towel around his waist, he'd get a severe beating from Vernon for trying to bring nudity into his household. He was only be able to pleasure himself during nighttime and had to be very carefully to not leave any stains on the bedsheets.

But at Grimaulde Place no one really cared what he does at his own bedroom with private bathroom. As he left completely naked the bathroom he just stopped at the doorframe and looked around. No one scolded him for standing there like Michelangelo David. No one told him to put on some shorts to hide his semi hard cock. And especially no one banged on the door and annoyed him with ridiculous demands.

His new living conditions was like Heaven for Harry and he wanted to live like a god. So, he decided to climb completely naked into his bed and quickly put the blanket over him before anyone notices his naked and aroused state. As he stared into the room and waited for the yelling of Vernon, he realized that such thing won't happen again. He started to laugh like a madman while kicking the blanket away and enjoyed the feeling of being completely exposed.

He started to wonder why Faith, who normally just throws heavy boulders in front of him on his journey, decided to be nice and give him for once a big smooch on his glans. Not only was he rescued from his relatives but also, he had quite a lovely company during his improvised birthday party. The girls looked very sexy in their summer dresses and he wanted to keep the embrace from Tonks for the rest of his life as he was pulled into her big breasts.

As he imagined how it would feel to squeeze Tonks breasts, he started to play with his now hardening cock. If the bedsheets at Hogwarts could talk then they would tell quite a story about Harrys nightly adventures when he let his very own basilisk come out to play. He was quite happy that the house elves would just clean the sheets instead of asking questions like his aunt or just yell at him for being a sick freak like his uncle. The elves wouldn't even scold him when there were some big stains of dried cum on his bed sheets after the summer holidays as he used to wank himself off for a good hour on the first night at Hogwarts.

While he thought back on the afternoon delight of playing games with the girls, he thought about giving the person who had the glorious idea of playing "Auror and Criminals" a very big Christmas present. It gave him plenty of opportunities to stare on wildly bouncing breasts in thin summer dresses while missing some shots on purpose. He felt his cock twitching as he thought back when Tonks took Ginny for an "interrogation" and came a few minutes back later out of the chamber. Not only was Ginny having quite a blush on her face and cleavage but also her nipples where threatening to tear the fabric of her dress. Tonks had quite a big silly grin on her face and wiggled her right index and middle finger as she led Ginny back to the group. His legendary seeker skills allowed him to see that those two fingers were quite glistering with wetness. But he immediately discarded the thought of Tonks giving Ginny quite a good finger bang in the closet. It was more likely that Tonks just sucked on her fingers to make them wet so that they could play quite a joke on him when he just stared at both.

Finally, he landed a sneaky hit on Hermione and it was his turn to interrogate the suspect in the small closet. Never in his life would he have thought that standing right behind of Hermione, who had her hands tied behind her back, would give him such an arousal. Yes, he finally realized in his third year that his best friend was not only a female but quite a wild one too. He gave her often the opportunity to go as first onto the spiral stairs to the astronomy tower so he can stare at her butt. When she gave him one of her bone breaking hugs, he hold her tightly to enjoy her rather decent bust for a few moments more. And he totally realized that she was hot looking when she waltz through the Gryffindor common room with her disheveled hair when both Lavender and Padme just annoyed her in the morning so that she wasn't able to tame her hair.

So, when his said best friend stand in front of him be couldn't resist to stare down on her cleavage. It didn't really help that she took the game very serious and tried to wiggle her way out of the situation, so her butt was grinding often on his hardening cock. And then the moment where she toppled and threatened to fall on the floor. Only because of his quidditch enhanced reflexes he was able to reach around to hold her and prevented her from hurting herself. At first, he didn't notice, but as he noticed the blush on Hermione’s face, he realized that his right hand was pressing against her left boob. Never in his life he felt such a wonderful feeling, but he had to suppress his naughty side before he gave her a gentle squeeze. When he heard the "Time's up" yell from Tonks he was quite pissed because she ruined such a lovely moment which would fuel many of his nightly wanking adventures.

He sighed as he thought back about all those moments where he was alone with Hermione but every time they were interrupted or in a hurry. As they've waited outside of the secret corridor below the whomping willow he would have every chance to just kiss her but instead they had to keep their eyes open, so they won't miss their opportunity to react. When Hermione was standing in the forest glade and howled like a wolf his naughty subconscious just told him that he could make her howl even louder when he would fuck her doggystyle - but then they would be clearly being ripped apart from Professor Lupin who was roaming around those woods. And after they've saved Sirius and laid down in the hospital wing it would be quite easy to shove that thin piece of clothing up her waist and just enjoy an old fashioned victory celebration but the snoring from Ron killed any mood at all.

Harry increased his speed as he thought about having any of those girls at his room right now and what lewd things, he would do with them. Sure, one part of his subconscious told him that he wouldn't want to ruin a friendship with any of them. That was the reason why he didn't have any stories to tell like Sirius or Remus does. He was quite afraid of losing Hermione when he tries to make some moves and she rebukes him. Ginny was out of order because Ron was always right next to him and he didn't want to ruin that friendship because he bonks his best friends’ little sister. And Tonks would have quite a laugh at him if he tells him that he finds her attractive and if she would like to go on a date with him. Sure, he just could go to any girl in Hogwarts and just flirt with them, but he didn't want to be known as "Harry Potter, the guy who isn't very good in bed" because of his missing experience. So, all he could do was to fantasize about those things while wanking off. As his breath was beginning to be getting more and more ragged, he knew that it only takes a few more pumps and then....

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

With an almighty scream Harry jumped out of the bed and stared at the door. Sure, Sirius has told him that the rooms have privacy charms so that no sounds from inside are heard on the hallway, but he didn't mentioned that a simple knock on the door sounds like a drum solo of a god damn mountain troll. As he looked down, he noticed that he had still wrapped around his right hand around his still hard member and growled. The downside of having every year some close to death situations is that he reacts different to the adrenalin surge like anyone else.

A regular guy would instantly lose his arousal and enters the fight-or-flight state. But in Harrys case his dick decided to be part of the incoming fight. Sure, if he would still be at the Dursleys his cock wouldn't be such brave and quickly lowers when Uncle Vernon enters the room, but this isn't the case. In his new room, Harry feels like a king and so his body decided to defend his kingdom with all what it takes, even if it means that his enemies gets quite an eye full of his private parts.

This leads to a rather delicate situation: If he leaves the door ajar and Sirius would stand in front of it he has to explain him why he can't enter immediately the room with a ton of awkward talks afterwards about Harry finally exploring his body and receiving some tips on how to flirt with girls. The other option would be a rather cold shower, which wasn't possible at the moment, or thinking about the most unerotic thing in the world so that his dick loses his interest and goes soft again.

Normally he would think about Aunt Petunia wearing a swimsuit, but he doesn't want to throw up afterwards which would definitely lead to some questions and health checkups. But maybe visiting Madame Pomfrey would be the perfect thing to solve his situation right now. As he closed his eyes, he thought about sitting on a stretcher at the hospital wing, wearing one of these oversized night gowns which were open at the back. Surely Madame Pomfrey would sit on a stool in front of him and orders him to remove it so she can take a closer look on his nether region and the problem he has. He thought about removing the gown but hadn't reckoned that his naughty mind played a trick on him. Instead of being soft in front of the mediwitch he would be still completely hard. Lost in his thoughts, he started to stroke again, as Madame Pomfrey applied some lube on his enraged member and started to move her hand slowly up and down his length...

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

Harry was quite happy about the interruption. The next few times he would visit the hospital wings he was quite sure that he couldn't look the mediwitch in the eyes. Even if he gets a stray spell into his lumbar region, he will sit it out with a ton of ice on his lap and not letting the mediwitch taking a quick look on the crown jewels of House Potter! 

But he still had the problem that his penis didn't appear to give up and go back to normal. He closes his eyes again and dived deeper into his thoughts as he looked for another unerotic situation. There! A detention with Professor McGonagall because he messed up some practical applications of his transfiguration homework. As Harry thought of sitting there alone in the classroom, he was quite happy that his mind didn't done anything funny at all to her. McGonagall was still wearing the same emerald green robe as always and walked around the room while giving Harry a stern look. A slight thought of a more skin fitting robe tried to invade the detention thought but Harry quickly removed it. The last thing he needed were naughty thoughts about the deputy head mistress, so he concentrated on the parchment in front of him: "The practical applications of transfiguring of clothing". He quickly raised his head as Professor McGonagall was again at the front of the classroom and called his name. That single naughty thought, which Harry has shoved out of his memory of the detention, has brought some backup and invaded spectacular his mind. As the deputy head mistress sat on the edge of her desk, she decided to show him the practical application by transfiguring her robe into some racy lingerie. Even Harry had to admit that she was quite an eye candy despite of her age as she used a few engorgement charms on her breasts. While she showed him how to transform the clothing correctly - by transforming her lingerie so that it became more and more revealing and nearly see-through - he felt the familiar pressure in his balls. 

Just as the fabric of her bra, which was just a sheer piece of emerald green silk and didn’t hide anything, started to tear he was ripped out again of his thoughts by a frantic knocking on the door. He let loose a frustrated scream of some extremely specific curse words as he was interrupted for the third time. Not only did he have now two of the staff members of Hogwarts he couldn't look in the face but also his balls are starting to ache. 

As he was about to surrender to the fact that he will have a very prominent tent in his pants when Sirius enters the door he remembers an important lesson from Professor Lupin: "You have to picture the thing you fear the most and turn it into something funny". Maybe he was able to turn something very erotically into something such horrible that his arousal runs away screaming in terror. He holds tight on his cock, tried to ignore the heavy pounding on the chambers door and thought himself back to the detention where Professor McGonagall was still sitting on top of her desk and squeezed her enlarged breasts. Before his hand could make any move, he concentrated all his willpower and transformed slowly the very erotically picture of Professor McGonagall, who was about to remove the bra, and replaced her with Professor Snape. He felt his cock softened between his fingers and forced his thoughts to imagine the most feared Professor of Hogwarts into the same revealing lingerie as McGonagall. Still feeling that his member tried his best to stay hard he went for an overkill and thought about Filch walking into the room, seeing Professor Snape in those racy lingerie, walking over to him and giving a very deep kiss. As both adults where started to make out on the teachers table (and Harry tried his best not to imagine where the hand of the caretaker went as it slides all along the thigh) he finally felt the surrender of his once proud member. At last he was finally able to answer the knocking on his door without embarrassing himself, so he puts on quickly a t shirt and some sweatpants before opening the door.

"Thank god, it took you long enough to open the door sleepyhead!"

"Tonks? Ginny? Hermione? What is going on? What happened?" Harry asks, clearly in confusion.

Tonks snorted and shakes her head. "Three ladies standing at your door and you're asking if anything happened? Oh boy, Sirius is quite right that you need to improve your social skills with Ladies. Won't you ask us to come inside?"

"Oh, yes, sure, come in." He opened the door and let the girls in. As they walked by, he noticed something odd. They've decided to wear their Hogwarts robes instead of their summer dresses. Those robes were normally a bit loose fitting so students could wear some jumpers underneath them without being noticeable but instead it seems that they were more form fitting than he could remember. Like if a third-year student has decided to wear his first year robes without getting them newly fitted at Madame Malkins. 

Also, a slight shimmer was around every girl. Normally, his survival instinct would scream when he detects such thing and Alastor Moody would sing songs of praises about his constant vigilance as he would cast some stunning hexes to solve the situation. But he knew that no one without permission from Sirius was able to enter the house so he just ignored the shimmer and sat down on the edge of his bed while the girls were still standing in front of him. Still, he couldn't shake off the feeling that something odd was about to happen but decided to counter the comment of Tonks. "So, what brings you lovely ladies to my humble domain?"

"Much better. A bit cheesy, but you're getting closer to having a proper attitude when some girls want to visit you in your bedroom. To answer your question: The girls and I have put our heads together and created a private gift."

Harrys attention peaked as Tonks started to rummage in her satchel and he heard some faint clinking noises of glass bottles. "What kind of gift?" he asks while trying to ignore the stray naughty thoughts about the gift and how the girls will give it to him. As Tonks pulled out a rather thick book which was bound in fine dark reddish leather he was quite confused again. The book resembled the thick photo book which he received as a gift from Hagrid in his first year. Why in Merlin’s name would the girls give him such a gift?

"Congratulations Harry! We knew since yesterday that you're about to become Heir Black, so we decided to show you our group effort so that you have a lovely home! Here, have a look!"

"Uhm thank you?" Harry took the book and opened it. As he had thought it was a picture album and contained a lot of pictures which showed the girls doing some cleaning tasks while wearing her robes. Staring on a particular picture where Hermione bend forward to look behind a cupboard triggered another one of Harrys naughty thoughts as he wished that his best friend would wear something more revealing instead of the robe. He felt his cock twitching slightly as he looked on a picture of a break where every girl was licking on an ice cream cone. Surely, he would use the book later for a naughtier purpose, but he doesn't understand why the girls would give him such a gift.

"Do you like it, Harry?" Tonks asks while smiling mischief fully.

"Uh yeah, I really like it."

Hermione shook her head at her best friends’ answer. She knew him well enough to know when he is totally lost in a situation. "But you have no idea why we gave you such a gift, correct?"

"Uhm...."

Ginny tried her best to keep a purely innocent look on her face while a smile like from a cat who just ate the canary was slowly creeping in. "It shall show you that you have folks which cares about your well-being and doesn't care when it's a bigger task to do. In Addition, we had quite our fun while cleaning. Just continue and you'll see it."

Harry still looked on the girls and tried his best to just decipher the cryptic messages as he flipped onto the next page. As he took another look on the pictures his brain halted immediately. The girls decided to replace their tight robes with their form fitting sundresses as they still sat around with their now slightly thawed ice cream and giggled. He couldn't believe his eyes as the girls took turns to lick some molten ice cream off their fingers. Surely that was just his naughty imagination running wild and plays some tricks on him, so he flipped on the next page. But the pictures were just getting hotter and hotter. Ginny was standing right next to some heavy looking boxes and blew a strain of hair out of her face while sweat ran down her neck to her cleavage, which was emphasized even more by the sweat-soaked summer dress. Hermione was searching for something underneath the bed and seemed to have some problems to pull it out, so she decided to move a bit back by raising her butt high up in the sky. Harry could have sworn that the summer dress of Tonks was the same size like the others but as he stared on the picture where she put away some towels into the lowest compartment of the cupboard he got some glimpses of her bright pink colored panties.

He tried to change his position as inconspicuous as possible because he felt his member trying to raise again to full glory. The last thing that he wanted was to show the girls was himself getting hard because he was having some naughty thoughts about their pictures. Sure, he would rub himself off to the pictures when they leave, but he doesn't have to announce it with a clearly visible tent in his pants. As he wished that the girls would do something naughtier and not just standing together and having a good laugh he flipped onto the next page and felt his jaw drop. His naughty imagination was clearly doing some overtime and he started to imagine some pictures. No way on earth would the girls still standing together and laugh but now wearing some very racy lingerie instead of their summer dresses. Even the color choices his naughty brain made for the lingerie was on top: While it was clear that Tonks would wear something brightly pink, he wouldn't have considered that Ginny would look so hot wearing dark reddish underwear. The most shocking picture showed Hermione who still laughed on the picture while she just worn a purple bra with color matching panties. Harry felt his cock hardening as he stared on his best friend chest which slightly jiggled as she laughed. As Picture Hermione reached forward and touched Tonks breasts, he couldn't suppress the moan. It became clear that the girls in the pictures were done with their work and wanted to have some fun as they started to touch and pull each other into tight hugs. Harrys heart did make quite a skip as he stared on a picture on which Ginny gave Hermione a very steamy kiss which the brunette witch eagerly returned. Totally lost in the erotically picture of Ginny and Hermione lightly squeezing Tonks breasts he didn't notice that said girls are calling his name. As he looked up, he blinked a few times as the lightning in the room was clearly changed to highlight the girls. The faint shimmer was now fully visible and surrounded each girl completely. Still trying to wrestle his naughty thoughts back into submission he didn't notice the quite hungry look in each girls’ eyes.

"Did you store your wand in front of your sweatpants or did you just like our present?" asks Ginny with quite a big smirk as she pointed towards Harrys clearly visible tent in his pants.

"My oh my Harry, I'd never have thought that you're such a pervert and getting hard by looking of some innocent pictures of us." Hermione stated while trying to suppress the full-fledged laughing at her best friend as he frantically tried to hold the photo album above his crotch while having the worst blush of all time.

"Normally naughty little boys are getting quite a punishment for improper thoughts. But it's your birthday, so here is the second part of our gift." Tonks pulled out her wand and casted a quick finite incantatem on each of them.

With a mighty thud the photo album felt on the floor. Every single brain cell of Harry tried to get a good view on the girls as the shimmer slowly fades and reveals their real outfits. Tonks has outdone herself as she had bought some scantily clad dessous in each of the colors they have worn on the pictures. The outfit was rounded off by garter belts with matching colored stockings and shoulder long curly hairs and light makeup for each girl. It only took Ginny and Hermione a hour long of begging and finally making a deal with Tonks so that the Metamorphmagi agreed to grow her hair that long.

Clearly stunned by their sudden reveal of their sexy outfits Harry could only open and close his mouth like a fish out of the water. As they walked slowly with swaying hips towards him so he could have a better look he felt that his member was quite eager to play with each of them. He instinctively raised his hand and moved it towards his groin as suddenly the last still working group of his braincells remembers him that something was just off about the whole situation. Before he was opening the door, he was daydreaming about doing some lewd things with the girls while stroking his cock. Then they gave him the photo book where the pictures turned from innocent to getting more and more lewd after he thought that they should wear something else. And now they're standing in front of him, wearing clearly some outfits which would be presented in some of those naughty magazines he have found in Dudley’s room, and tease him because he has an erection with which he could cut open the reinforced goblin steel vault doors in Gringotts. He took his whole Gryffindor Courage together and moved his hand with lightning fast movement.

***SMACK***

The girls looked gob smacked on Harry who just gave himself a mighty slap in the face which turned his head sideways. Ginny was the first to find her voice again. "Uhm Tonks, is this the normal behavior for guys when they see these kinds of outfits?"

Tonks just shook her head as she couldn't belief the scene which just happened. "I had a lot of guys who were just drooling or mumble incomprehensible stuff or started to masturbate when they see me in such an outfit. Hell, I even had an encounter with a girl who fainted as she saw me naked the first time. But never ever in my whole life did someone just slapped himself when he laid eyes on me. On the other hand, I never surprised a guy with two other hot ladies at my side."

Clearly concerned because her best friend just hurt himself Hermione walked as quickly as she could to him. While Harry just kept his head sideways, she knelt in front of him and took his hands. "Harry, why did you just slap yourself that hard?"

Harry turned his head back to the girls and blushed deeply as he saw Hermione kneeling in front of him while still wearing sexy lingerie. He tried his best to not ogle his best friend, but he wasn't any longer in control of his body. Her face was beautifully framed by her hair which lied in soft curls. A slight hint of makeup was added to enhance her look, but Harry didn't care much about it. For him, she would always be beautiful, even when she is covered in mud and dirt. He had to gulp as his eyes roamed lower to her chest and finally noticed that the material of the bra made it semi see through. "This... this... is not a dream? You all are really here? That's not a joke?" Harry croaked.

"No Harry, it's not a joke. We are up to do some naughty mischief, but we're not pranking you." said Ginny as she knelt left of Hermione.

"But why?" Harry asks while still trying to wrap his head around the fact that three half naked girls are currently in his room.

"Long story short, we all are interested in you Harry and want to spend the whole night with you." Tonks took her place on the right side of Hermione. "Trust me, we'll explain everything afterwards. But for now, let's help us with your problem."

Harry would quickly be trying to hide his penis if he could move his hands as Tonks casted a vanishing spell on his sweatpants and t-shirt. The girls watched in awe as the oversized clothing slowly disappeared and his cock slowly rises so it could present itself in its full glory to them. Mortified Harry was thinking about the worst possible comments they could make when they see him naked as he heard them gasping.

"Oh my god" Hermione exclaimed as she found her voice back again. Surely, she rubbed her butt in the cupboard into his groin, but she was too occupied with having Harry next to her so that she didn't noticed. It was a good thing that she asked Tonks if she could buy some lube with numbing effect as she felt her clitoris and sphincter throbbing at the sight in front of her.

"It's... It's..." Ginny was still trying to wrap around her brain around the fact that she saw Harrys naked cock standing in front of her. She tried to compare it with her brothers’ cock but failed miserably while her panties were soaked by an instant. It took a lot of her will power not to just pounce on Harry.

"He's huge." commented Tonks while licking her lips. Due to her Auror training, which included to estimate different sizes and distances, and her lifelong experiences with cocks in all different shapes and sizes she was quite sure that Harrys penis is at least 8 inches long and has 5.5 inches in girth. Even his scrotum was rather big compared to others. Never in her life would Tonks have thought that a mere teenager boy could hide such a monster inside his pants without anyone noticing it.

Harry was surprised as he heard the praises on his penis. Sure, he wasn't that small - he heard some stories through the Hogwarts rumor mill of guys having only three inches available. But never in his life would he thought that his member would be called "big". To be fair, he wouldn't also never thought about having half naked girls staring at his aroused dick. But before his brain could finally reach the point where it began to be functional again the girls decided that they're done with staring and started with their examination. For Harry it felt like every fiber in his dick was on fire as he felt three hands touching squeezing his flesh. He felt like heaven and was fairly sure that no dementor on the world could remove that feeling as they girls slowly wanked him off together. A deep moan rung across the room as they gave his member one last good squeeze before Hermione and Tonks let him loose. 

If he would be able to think clearly, he would have wondered why Ginny would look at him hungrily as she put her other hand on his dick while the other girls retracted their hands. Luckily for him the sound proofing charms of his bedroom were rather advanced so no one outside of the room had heard him as he throwed his head back into the neck and let out one of the biggest moans he has ever made as Ginny wrapped her luscious lips around his glans and started to suck it. She bobbed her head slowly up and down a few times before she started to increase her speed. A few gags escaped Ginny as Harrys cock hit the backside of her throat and she had to pull back a bit. A bit of her drool started to slowly trickle off Harrys gland which was quickly used as lube by her hands to slide along his shaft. It seemed that Ginny tried her best to bring him to an orgasm, but she stopped abruptly and gave him one last good squeeze before she pulled her head away and let loose of his hard cock. 

A part of Harry wanted to yell at them for leaving him in such a painfully state but as soon as Ginny let loose Hermione reached out and wrapped her hands around his manhood. He stared at his best friend as she brought her lips closer to the tip to kiss it and slowly took him inside her mouth. A gentle flick of her tongue underneath of his glans generated another moan of Harry. Compared to Ginny Hermione took things rather slow and concentrated her efforts to spots on his dick on which Harry moaned loudly when they got stimulated. The combination of nibbles, licking, soft kisses and sucking on his gland was enough to let him breath raggedly as he was about to cum. He hissed sharply as Hermione squeezed hard underneath his gland on his penis for a few seconds. With a sheepish look on her face, she let loose of his cock so that Tonks was able to grab Harrys dick.

Harry was quite in awe as Tonks started to work on his penis. Even with the still stinging pain where Hermione had applied pressure on his member, he was still able to feel every flick of tongue and suction as she bobbed her head up and down. Ginny might been eager to suck him off and Hermione has used some techniques to bring him close but as soon as Tonks started to fondle his scrotum while sucking hard on his cock he felt like he would cum any moment. As he started to involuntary move his hips due to too much stimulation, he felt another sharp sting as Tonks pressed on the same spot as Hermione before. Tonks hold the suction on the top of his dick for a moment before pulling her head sharply back which produced a nice plop as it went out. 

Harry groaned in frustration as the stimulation of his cock stopped again. His nerves all along his member felt like someone dripped hot water all along it while his balls ached. Never would he have believed that such an awesome thing like receiving a group blowjob from three beautiful women would torment him that much. As Ginny started to suck him again, he was quite sure that he went from heaven directly into the deepest pits of hell. Every time he was getting close to having an orgasm the girls stopped and pressed on the same spot every time which shoo away his release. Sure, their oral pleasurement felt godly and he was quite happy that he didn't blow his load after a few quick sucks but even such a sweet treatment could be turned into torture when every nerve inside his pubic region just wanted to let him cum.

As it was again the turn of Tonks he groaned in pain as she grabbed around at the base of his cock to apply some pressure. With wide opened mouth he stared at the scene in front of him as Tonks started to deepthroat him. With a wink, she removed her fingers off the base of his dick to squeeze his scrotum slightly and started to use the muscles in her throat to massage his cock. With a last mighty groan Harry has started to cum while seeing stars.

In hindsight it was a rather good idea from the girls to give Harry a group blowjob as they planned the night. Every girl could get her fair share of his dick before they would let do Tonks the honor of making him cum because of the old family ritual. No one would have ever expected that Harry was rather huge and would cum like someone would have turned on a water hose. Rope after rope of thick cum started to fill her throat and brought her near tears. Tonks tried her best to swallow every drop but had to pull back as she started to cough. As Harrys cock went free again it started to spurt around like a wild water hose for a few moments before it was all over. Each girl got quite a few ropes of cum all over their faces, hair and chests. After they have carefully cleaned their eye browns for any residue cum, they looked on each other and started to giggle hysterically. Their initial plan might have backfired on them and the end was quite messy, but it still was a huge success.

Meanwhile, Harry had finally the chance to recover from the past few moments. He still felt a stinging feeling where he slapped himself but at least was the tugging feeling in his scrotum gone for now. As he finally noticing the giggle from the girls, he realized that he was still completely naked in front of them. He groaned mortified and tried to cover up his now soften member with his bare hands.

"No need for decency Harry, we already seen and sucked your dick. You did also quite a mess." giggled Ginny.

"He also tried to drown me with his spunk." commented Tonks as she whipped some cum away from her forehead.

"What the heck is going on?" Harry still stared at the three girls in disbelief.

"Well I promised you that we're going to explain everything to you so budge over and give us some room on the bed. It might sound sexy to have some girls kneeling in front of you but without a cushioning charm its gonna hurt after a while." sighed Tonks as she started to shift her weight a bit.

Harry tried his best to still cover up his penis as he moved back to the headboard and had to suppress a moan as he watched the girls climbing slowly into his bed. They've decided to split up so that Tonks was sitting right in front of Harry while Ginny was sitting diagonally opposite on the left and Hermione on the right.

"Soooo where shall I start..." Tonks scratched the back of her head as she started to think about it.

"How about at the beginning?" asked Harry while trying to stare at a spot on the wall behind Tonks so that he doesn’t get another boner.

"Well I thought you already know that, but when a Boy fancies a Girl, he gets a stiffy. Then the boy gonna spread her legs so he is able to shove his meat into her..."

"TONKS! NOT THAT BEGINNING!" yelled Harry and felt his cock twitching again.

"Oh, you know all about that. You're very naughty!" Tonks laughed as Harry tried his best to cover with one hand his member while he rubbed a few times over his face with his other one. "But enough with the fun for now before your head explodes. You see, there is an old ritual which is used by incredibly old pureblood families where a family can join another family's covenant. All what the family must do is to show off how they're unique and how the covenant would benefit from it. The girls and I had yesterday a rather long talk as I learned that you're about to become Heir of House Black about giving you some additional presents. Back in the old days, Metamorphmagis were used as mere sex slaves because of our ability to change any part of our bodies. So, compared to having lawyers as parents - even if they're doing a pretty damn good job - it's my ability what makes the Tonks Family unique."

"And what, you decided to seduce and suck me off to show off your skills?"

"Not so fast young man. Normally you must prove yourself to the Lord of the Family, but it is also possible that the Heir of the House can take his place. As everyone went up to their own rooms, I had a talk with Sirius in the kitchen. He agreed to step down in order for you to take his place to witness the family ritual but requested that I have to show you a bit what makes us women so god damn interesting by showing myself to you. The old dog told me that you are interested in both Ginny and Hermione, but you haven't done anything with them yet. But personally, I think it is rather boring just to pose in some low-cut t-shirt so you can get a glimpse of my tits. So, we decided to give you that lingerie show and book as a gift."

"Also, it was Ginny who blurted out that she wanted to strip down and offers herself so you can fuck her silly as an additional gift." added Hermione

"What?!"

"You helped me in a dire situation, Harry. If you wouldn't have rushed into the chamber, I would be dead for sure. Not only did you charge into battle against a frigging 60-foot-long basilisk but also freed me from the grasp of the diary. So, it seems only fair that the Hero gets a chance to unleash his own trouser snake and I won't mind it if you Slytherin into my chamber of secrets." replied Ginny with a saucy grin.

Harry was stunned as Ginny finished her story. Never would he have expected that his red-haired friend would be so eager to thank him by offering herself to him. 

"You... you wanted to have sex with me?"

"Not only her." Hermione sighed. "You're my best friend Harry. It was you who attacked the mountain troll so I could crawl into safety. Madame Pomfrey told me that you were sitting every day at my bed in the hospital wing as I was petrified. It felt awesome as I hugged you for the first time after I was cured. Also, that night as we both saved Sirius it just took away my fear of heights while I clung on you. It was then that I realized that I wanted to hold onto you forever. Too bad that we weren't alone in the hospital wing or else I would have kissed you - or more."

"Oh, be happy that you weren't alone in the Hospital Ward, Hermione. Otherwise Madame Pomfrey would have got quite a show when she caught you both during sex." chuckled Tonks.

"Huh? How would she if we would be very silent?"

"Didn't it bother you that Madame Pomfrey is always right next to one when there is just a small groan of pain to check the patient? Her office is enchanted so every groan is amplified - it doesn't matter if in pain or because of having sex. Even a slight groan from one of you and Madame Pomfrey would rush to the bed and find you mid coupling. Trust me, my friend Hestia did that stunt once and had nightmares for weeks about Pomfrey standing right next to her when her boyfriend started to eat her out."

"Well it's a good thing that this room is soundproof so we can be as loud as we want when Harry fucks us." giggled Ginny.

"I still don't understand why you would do such a thing, Tonks. Hermione and Ginny have both their reasons, even if I can't still wrap my head around why they would choose me. But you don't owe me anything at all and it seems that this ritual forces you to have sex with me."

"Not at all, Harry. Both families must agree on a baseline of what is expected as proof in order to start the ritual. Also, there are some magical protections which intervenes when a party is forced to do something against their will or is hurt during the process. Yes, it's possible to make it a condition that a family acts as a hitman for another family to proof themselves, but that's an extremely rare case. Don't forget, the other family has to accept the terms too in order to start the process. There are also some limitations like no one can do any last-longing harm to another participant of the ritual and that the Lord of the Family is especially protected. Even if I really want to, I couldn't hurt Sirius at the moment - not even with a slap. My body would freeze in mid movement because of the failing ritual and I would be ejected immediately from the house.

So yeah, even if Sirius would have make it a condition for the ritual that I must have sex with you - which he didn't - it would be up to me if I accept the terms. It was me who made it part of the deal that you can decide how far you will take things when I present myself to you. And before you object remember: You're sitting naked in front of three nearly naked women and your hands have slide of your lap as you heard Ginny telling you that she's eager to getting fucked by you. Your low self-esteem might pull you down, but your dick is hard as rock and saluting to us. So, let us show you with what you can play all night long and then you can decide if you want to have sex with us or that we should leave."

Before Harry was able to say another word, the girls kneeled right next to each other on his bed with their legs slightly spread apart. A quick hand gesture with a muttered word was all it needed that Harrys brain did another full stop. He witnessed as the lacy bras and panties slowly disintegrated and gulped as the girls were sitting naked in front of them - only their garter belts and stockings were the only things which they were still wearing. Luckily for him, a part of his state was keeping his conscious running so that he could get a good look on each girl:

Tonks appearance gave every single one of those naughty witch cover girls a run for their money. The long pink hair framed her face perfectly and increased the effectiveness of her seductive look. Her breasts were more than a hand full - later that night, Harry learned that they are a D-Cup - and perfectly formed with small pinkish nipple which were clearly hard. Her belly showed the right amount of abs which were an indication about the hard work as an auror and her waist teased him about a bit of an hourglass figure. As his eyes traveled farther south, he was greeted by a patch of pink pubes which were shaped in form of a heart. Tonks leaned a bit backwards while still kneeling to give Harry a quick glimpse on her perfectly shaped labia with a small clitoris right on top of it.

While Tonks was looking like the definition of pure erotic, Hermione was the paragon of the girl next door look. Her brown hair framed her face perfectly too, but it was her facial expression which gave her quite an innocent look. She tried her best to maintain eye contact, but sometimes she just looked away and bit slightly down on her lip. The blush just increased her natural beauty in many ways. While her breasts were smaller than Tonks or even Ginny’s they were still a nice hand full - a lovely B Cup as Hermione later told Harry. To Harrys surprise Hermione had brownish areola and matching nipples. In contrast to Tonks small nipples Hermione’s were bigger and were looking like little buttons which begged to being stimulated. Since Hermione didn't do any sports like quidditch, her belly hinted a small bit of baby fat. Her hips were wider than Tonks and a small patch of brown pubes with the same heart shaped designed greeted his look. With another bite on her lip, she also leaned backwards to give Harry a look on her swollen labia and prominent clitoris which poked a bit out of the hood.

At last Harry got quite a good look on Ginny’s naked form. While she tried her best to give him a seductive look too she was betrayed by the blush on her face. She was better in holding eye contact than Hermione, but sometimes bit her lip too and tremble slightly as she tried her best to maintain the kneeling position. Her much smaller form wasn't only a benefit at Quidditch but also made her breasts looks way bigger than Hermione’s. They were a bit more than a hand full - a C Cup, as she later proudly stated as she pushed her chest out and wiggled them much for Harry's delight - and crowned by pinkish nipples which were a bit longer than those of Tonks. Her belly showed some starting abs, and her wide hips gave her a bit of an hourglass figure. Directly on top of her pubis rested another heart-shaped patch of flaming red pubic hair. She gave her best impression of a seductive wink as she leaned backwards to present her labia and clitoris to Harry. 

As Ginny’s arousal reached new heights as Harry stared directly on her vulva, she put her hands behind her back to lean further backwards. Ginny couldn't resist as she saw Harrys cock twitching, removed a hand and rubbed herself. She was unable to balance her weight with just one hand and shrieked as she felt backwards with her legs still spread apart which gave Harry the perfect view of her pussy. Her shriek brought Harry back to his senses. Unfortunately, the first thing that Harry said in Ginnys direction was not a question about her well-being.

"What happened to your bush?!" asked Harry before he covered his mouth with both hands and looked horrified as his brain fetched up with the words he just said.

"My bush? How do you know that I had a bush? The last time I had a bush was in the summer before my second year. You... oh... You cheeky bugger!"

"Care to explain to us, Ginny?" asked Tonks while looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, after I was released from the hospital wing at the end of the school year, Luna decided that we should have an own special celebration. On the very last school day at the afternoon we sneaked out onto the grounds because Luna knew a rather secluded spot where we could fool around without getting interrupted. At first it was just only making out with each other, but then Luna pulled a carrot out of her bag and asked me if we should try something else out. We took each other virginity that afternoon with the carrot.

A few weeks later, just before we traveled to Egypt, Harry was visiting us and stayed for the night because there was a severe thunderstorm, and his relatives forbade my parents to apperate directly into their household. Even though the loud thunder I was still able to hear those loud moans out of my parents’ room which drove me nuts. I had to take a long shower right after the breakfast and was so horny so that I started to rub myself while the door was slightly opened so I could catch Ron spying again. 

It wasn't enough just to touch myself and I remembered how the carrot felt so I sat down in the shower, spread my legs and started to finger myself. As my finger sank down into my pussy for the first time I moaned loudly and closed my eyes while fantasizing about having sex with Harry and being so loud that my whole family hears it too. I thought I heard the bathroom door squeak but as I looked it was in the same state as before. 

As my orgasm hit me hard, I had to sit there for a while and was breathing deeply. I opened my eyes as I heard footsteps going away from the bathroom door and thought that Ron just heard me masturbating and moaning loudly. But it seems that Harry spied on me because Luna showed me some grooming spells on the second day of the new term cause she had to pull a long hair out of her mouth as she licked my pussy."

"Ooooooh, she's right, you're a cheeky bastard Harry! Spying on someone while she has some private time underneath the shower. That's sooo naughty of you. Poor Sirius thought that you will never do such a thing but here you are, caught by your own mistake of blurting out such a secret." laughed Tonks.

"The only thing is... Normally I have to stand in a special spot so that someone can watch me through the slightly opened door. But I was sitting on the ground as I heard the door squeaking. That doesn't make any sense..." ponders Ginny.

"Wait a sec... Harry? Did you use your invisibility cloak to spy on Ginny?" asked Hermione while putting her hands on her hips in frustration.

"It was by accident that I spied on Ginny, I swear!"

"Then tell us the story!" demanded Tonks as her gut feeling told her that they're about to hear a juicy story.

"Well, I heard those moans of Molly too and so did Ron. But while I tried my best to be quite while I wanked off, Ron was rather noisy with his heavy breathing and somethings moaning. As your parents were done Ron was still going which totally killed my mood. I tried my best to ignore him, but he was so frigging loud. So, I stopped wanking off and tried to go back to sleep - which isn't easy when someone moans on the other side of the room and your own balls are aching for some release.

On the next day, I totally overslept, and everyone was already finished with the breakfast. As I entered the kitchen, Molly just pulled off her apron and unbuttoned a button on top of her blouse by accident. She didn't notice and started to put some food on the table. As she leaned forward to put some sausages on my plate, I got a good look down her blouse directly on her breasts. Sorry to say that, Ginny, but your Mom has the biggest tits I've ever seen. She told me that she's going change her clothes before she apperate me back to my relatives and left the room. I was quite aroused and finished quickly my plate and rushed to Ron’s room to grab my cloak so I can have another few glimpses of her. As I passed the bathroom, I heard a small moan coming out but as I looked through the door crack, I could only see a shadow. I thought Molly decided to take a shower and pulled the cloak over me. Due to the steam inside the bathroom my glasses went foggy and I wasn’t able to see anything at the beginning. It went better after a few moments and I was quite stunned that Ginny was sitting inside the shower and fingered herself. I'm sooo sorry Ginny but seeing you there completely naked and pleasuring myself gave me a boner and I couldn't resist wanking off..." murmured Harry.

Ginny blinked a few times before she started to laugh out loudly. "Oh, you idiot! Why didn't you just pulled your cloak off and joined me in the shower!"

"I didn't know that you're interested in me! How badly would it have ended when I pulled off my cloak, showed you my cock and you would just scream as loud as you can?! Your parents wouldn't been exceedingly kind to me when I molest their little princess!"

Hermione frowned while being deep in thought. "Did you spy on anyone else too?"

"Or wanked yourself off while thinking about someone special?" asked Tonks and gave Harry a saucy wink.

Harry dropped his shoulders and let his head hanging. "Before you three have knocked on my door I wanked as I thought about you during that afternoon. I know it is wrong and I never should have tried to spy on Molly or wank off while ogling Ginny masturbating. If you want to leave because I'm just a freak, then I totally understand that..."

Tonks sighed as Harry still let his head hanging and covered his cock. The kinky side of Harry was quickly replaced by his timid self which misses the right amount of self-esteem. The next time she was near his relatives she would need an iron will or else she would curse them into the next century for what they have done to his psyche. "Harry, look at me."

As Harry slowly raised his head and focused a point behind her so that he won't be staring on her nude form she continued. "You're not a freak, not at all. It's rather normal to have sexual thoughts about someone you fancy, or you think that the person is hot. Hell, I even had some fantasies about some hot looking criminals which I arrested."

"It's not be okay to use your cloak to spy on someone, but your situation is rather unique. You came from a muggle household which didn't display any love or affection for each other at all into a household where you heard Mrs. and Mr. Weasley having sex. Your hormones just went into an overdrive, just like today when you had some privacy." Hermione added.

"And I totally don't mind if you want to watch me when I play with myself. Honestly, I would rather choose that you join me, but when you want to watch for a bit it's fine for me too." grinned Ginny and spreads her legs a bit more.

Harry looked at the girls doubtfully. "You're... you're joking, right? You three still want to stay here? Even after what I told you?"

"Oh, we're completely serious. We'll stay all night long. And not only for a friendly chat while being completely naked and clearly aroused. We're here because we want to have sex with you, Harry. So why don't we find out your kinks with some advanced roleplay, mh?" smirked Tonks while the girls just nodded beside her.

"Uh, roleplay? What roleplay?"

"Well, it seems that you have forgotten that I'm a metamorphmagi. How about we act out the scene where you join Ginny under the shower and getting caught by Molly, but instead of shouting at you she'll join you?"

Harry stared with wide opened mouth as Tonks scrunched up her face. It seems that her whole body started to shake and slowly transformed herself into a representation of Molly Weasley - a very naked Molly Weasley. If he wouldn't already have a rock-solid cock, he would get one in an instant as Ginny straightened up, leaned towards the doppelganger of her mother and hugged her tightly for a steamy kiss. They quickly broke the kiss and turned again towards Harry.

"Or how about an older sister of Hermione which shows her the joy of masturbation?" asked Tonks while morphing into a form which Harry could only describe as an 18 year old twin of Hermione but with bigger breasts and smaller butt. His heart stopped for a short moment as the Tonks turned towards Hermione, kissed her neck and let a hand slide into the lap of his best friend. She gasps loudly and started to moan as Tonks slowly started to massage her vulva but stopped again.

"Or I could create the perfect mix from all of us." stated Tonks and scrunched up her face again. Harry couldn't believe his eyes as he stared on that hybrid form in front of him. Tonks morphed her face to look like Ginny - an older form of Ginny, but it was all on spot. Her Hair was a mixture between Ginny’s flaming red hair and Hermione’s curls while her breasts where clearly her own. As she turned around and stretched out her bum he could sworn he was staring on Hermione’s rump. The long-toned legs and abs were belonged to Tonks. "Or perhaps you are looking for something unique and special which no girl could offer?". 

Harry waited for a change of her appearance as he watched her scrunching up her face again, but nothing happened. He took another look down her body and froze in shock as instead of her pussy there was an 8-inch cock with a scrotum. "Surprise!" said Tonks and let her cock twitch.

"What... how..."

"I told you, I'm a metamorphmagi, meaning that I can change my body - including my gender. It took me some time to figure out the correct way but yes, I could change so that I look like a man. That makes observation missions rather easy cause I can happily switch between forms without poisoning myself with polyjuice potion. Mind you, I can't take extreme forms like posing as an infant or as a giant. It always must be balanced out with my current body mass. So, if you want I could grow the biggest pair of tits you have ever seen. Or I could just increase the length of my cock or shape it differently to act out some kinky fantasies. It's all up to you and how dirty you are." stated Tonks quite proudly while moving her hips so that her cock flapped around a bit.

"But... how does that work? I mean, can you get pregnant?" asked Harry.

"Well, I have my regular cycle if that is what you mean. Some old tomes mentioned it that when a Metamoprh is pregnant than she stays in that form to protect the child - so I better choose a good form before someone knocks me up. As for my cock: I must concentrate the whole time to make my sperm fertile. So, don't worry, I can't knock someone up by accident. But yes, even with my cock I have a small opening right underneath the penis root which is currently covered up by my scrotum which is my pussy. If I decide to have a rather kinky encounter, I can resize it so someone can fuck me there - or I just let the guy fuck my ass. I could even decide that I want to keep my womb while having a cock and let someone make me pregnant. Then I would have to keep that cock for the whole time. 

So, what fantasy do you want to act out for your first time, Harry? Shall Mrs. Weasley come back? Or Hermione’s older siter? Or would you like to play with my joystick for a moment? Or is there anything else you want?" smirked Tonks seductive.

"I... I... I want you." croaked Harry. "Uhm... please?" he added as he noticed the raised eyebrow on Tonks face.

Tonks scrunched up her face and morphed back into her original form. "Well that's a new one. Normally a guy would give me a detailed list when I give him the option of some roleplaying. I even had some curious guys who asked me to grow a cock while looking like a woman. Are you sure that you want me for your first time?". Harry, who felt that his throat was dry, just nodded. "If you don't mind it." he whispered.

"Not at all, Harry. Why don't you lie on your back and let me take control for now?"

Harry quickly obliged and lied on his back while his cock was standing straight upwards. He felt his heart thumping in his chest as Tonks knelt right above his lap, gave him another of her seductive smiles and grabbed his cock to align it with her labia.

"Happy birthday, Heir of House Black" said Tonks and sank slowly on his hard cock. She moaned loudly as she sank deeper and deeper until their hips met. As she planned out the night, she thought about to modify her inner walls to be tighter before she mounts Harry. Never would she had imagined that the 14-year-old boy would have such a big cock which fills her out perfectly. His cock hits every pleasure spot perfectly and even nudged slightly against cervix. She slowly started to raise her hips again and let him slide out a bit before lowers herself again.

Harry couldn't believe what just happened and watched in awe as Tonks slowly rode him. Her breasts were wiggling rather hypnotic while her pussy felt like a tight silken glove around his dick. With every upwards turn her inner muscles clenched around his sensitive member as they want him to stay in place forever. But the most fascinating thing was the look of pure bliss on Tonks face.

As she started to go faster, he puts his hands on her waist in instinct to support her. Her breasts jiggled around wildly as the clenching of her inner muscles intensified. Tonks mind exploded as she leaned a bit backwards so that Harrys cock rubbed all along her most sensitive spot. She would have never thought that Harry could last for a few minutes and reached new highs as she felt every nerve inside her wet pussy stimulated. A loud moan and the feeling of hands on her breasts brought her back to reality. Ginny and Hermione decided that they want to play with her too and groped each one of her breasts. It seems that Harry was rather close to his own release as he pulled her down on his hips while trusting upwards. Taken by surprise about the sudden movement Tonks felt her own orgasm was getting closer and closer. With a last mighty drop on Harrys hip she felt the sweet relief of a huge orgasm washing all over her before her upper body slumped forward onto Harry.

Now it was Harrys turn to be surprised as Tonks crashed onto him while her muscles were spasm around his member. With a last loud moan, he started to shoot stream after stream of his cum deep inside her and wrapped his arms around, clearly wanting to maintain the position if he can. He enjoyed the warmth of Tonks body while his brain processed the last few minutes. He would never have thought that he would have a sexy woman like Tonks in his room who would ride him until he cums deep inside her.

"Oh my god, Tonks! I just came inside you!" yelled Harry with another horrified look on his face.

Tonks just smiled weakly while still recovering from the bliss. "Relax Harry, everything is under control. The girls and me took each a dose of anti-contraception potion and casted the spell to be sure that nothing could happen. But that's sweet of you that you just were worried about it." She then did another thing that Harry would have never anticipated: she kissed him on the lips before she steadied herself and sat again on his lap while his now softening cock was still inside her.

"Oh my god, that would be sooooo hot if Harry would impregnate all of us tonight" stated Ginny and rubbed her clitoris a few times. "Imagine it, we could help each other with our problems, rub our bellies or just have a ton of kinky sex while our hormones went completely off the scale due to the pregnancy!"

Hermione just shook her head about the silliness of Ginny’s idea. "Molly would definitely kill you if you came home bearing a child and my parents wouldn't be quite happy either. So first we should finish our education before we can think about starting a family."

"What do you say about Ginny’s proposal? Would you want to start a family with each of us at the same time?" Tonks gave Harry a quite mischief fully smile and scrunched her face again. He stared dumbstruck as her breasts grew bigger and her belly bulged outward until she looked like she was about to birth a child. Tonks shuddered and closed her eyes for a few seconds. "It seems that Harry is quite interested on that idea, Ginny."

"How do you know? He didn't say anything?" asked Hermione.

"He didn't have to say anything because his cock went hard immediately again. Seems that someone is quite eager to have some dry runs before he knocks us up." smirked Tonks.

"Tonks, do you have some antidote in your bag and can cancel the charm? I'll happily fall on Harrys cock repeatedly to fulfill his wish!" cheered Ginny while crawling closer to Harry.

"Ginny, no! First the education! When you're finished then we could talk about the idea again!"

"Oh, you're such a spoilsport, Hermione..."

"Seems that you have to wait for a few years until you see me again it that state." said Tonks, gave him a last good view of her highly pregnant form before scrunching her face again to morph back. She climbed then down from Harrys lap and sat right next to him. "So, one down, two to go. Which girl would you want to fuck next?"

"Uhm... I don't know. I mean, uhm..." muttered Harry as he sat upwards again.

"Well girls, it seems that Harry can't decide so why don't we decide it with a fair contest? The girl who can bring the other girl to an orgasm will be next in line!" explained Tonks while pulling Harry closer to her.

Hermione was trying to say something but was tackled onto the bed by Ginny who grinned like a mad woman. The challenge should be very easy to win for the red-haired girl because Fred and George showed her many times how to hold Ron with some basic grabs at bay. To be fair, this time the stake was much higher than forcing Ron to give her his dessert or some sweets as she looked over to Harry who stared with an wide opened mouth while Tonks leaned on his side and started to stroke his cock again. Feeling her body burns with desire she started to rub hard on Hermione’s clit, forcing her to moan loudly and shoving a finger inside her best friends vagina while her other hand roughly squeezed Hermione’s left breast..

If Ginny would have thought more than how it would feel to be impaled on Harrys cock, then she would have remembered that Hermione is still a virgin and has her hymen intact. The sudden pain due to the stabbing of Ginny’s pussy lead to a sharp hiss as Hermione snapped out the shock. Luckily for her, Ginny has forgotten to secure her hands, so she reached out, took each of Ginny’s nipple between her fingers and twisted them hard. The moment of pain gave Hermione the perfect opportunity to wrap an arm around Ginny and use a neat little trick she has learned by watching judo at Olympic games to swap places with Ginny so she was on top while her red haired friend was lying on the mattress. "You little slut, you want to fight dirty?! Then how do you like this?!" yelled Hermione and slapped Ginny hard on her labia before shoving two fingers inside her friend’s wet slit.

The combined feeling on pain and pleasure rocked Ginny’s body. Never would she have thought about letting Luna slap her sensitive bits before stimulating them. She was about to throw the fight and enjoy getting stimulated in that specific way as Hermione pressed her thumb hard against her clit to rub it while she fingers her aggressively. A moan from Harry brought her back to her senses as she remembered for what they fight. "You dirty bitch! You don't know how to fight dirty! Lemme show it to you!" screamed Ginny as she grabbed Hermione at hairline, pulled hard on it so Hermione toppled over and delivered a set of hard spanks on her butt.

Harry could only stare in awe at the scene in front of him. He knew that Ginny had her phases where she had even bigger temper tantrums than Molly and was quite ambitious when there was something to win. But hearing his best friend moan a mix of pain and pleasure as Ginny spanked hard on her reddish butt took quite a toll on his self-control not to join the girls. It didn't help that Tonks breath heavily right next to him while she slowly stroked his hardening member.

"You like what you see, Harry?" asked Tonks as she squeezed hard while pulling her hand upwards, forcing another moan out of him.

"Yes, I do. I never would have thought that Hermione is such grimly determined in that fight." declared Harry as Hermione broke Ginny’s hold, twisted her arm back onto her back and pushed her face forward down before shoving two fingers into the red haired girl. Ginny’s wide opened eyes and load moan indicated that Hermione didn't intend to go back to stimulating the younger girls vagina and instead decide to force her own form of punishment onto the girl as she pushed the two wet fingers into her tight butthole.

"Hermione is a special type of girl. She needs a lot of time and trust to let her guard down. But once she let you into her inner sanctum you'll learn that she can be very interesting and has her own sexual kinks." answered Tonks and watched as Ginny used her squirming as momentum to topple her friend so that both girls were lying right next to each other.

"Care to explain?"

"Oh, no, I don't want to spoil anything. You'll see for you own." smirked Tonks as she heard Hermione’s loud moan cause Ginny decided to repay her friend with two fingers up her ass too. Tonks leaned over to give Harry a kiss on the cheek and squeezed his member hard again. "By the way, you were quite the gentleman back then as I asked you about if you want to use my powers for the first time."

"Uh... thanks." grunted Harry as he felt another orgasm slowly rising. "May I ask you if you were serious? You really don't mind it if I knock you up? Why?"

"Yes, I'm serious. You're very special in your own way, Harry. The first time we have met I was rather worried cause you were looking so scrawny back then. But even then, you radiated a lot of power and it takes a special pair of excessively big balls to talk to the minister like you did. I might not have a crush on you because you saved me from a big monster or we did a ton of adventures together so we grew closer and closer. 

But you ever treated me right in every situation. Most guys would have ogled or made some lewd comments the first time they see me or try to dance close to me during their birthday parties. But not you. You were the one guy in millions who would be even ashamed to confess that he wanks off while thinking about me after he came in my mouth. And even while we had sex you never forced yourself onto me with switching positions and ram me like a three knut whore.

So, to answer your question: Yes, I would not say no if you want to knock me up because I feel a bit in love with you. I'll even go to Sirius and have another humiliating talk as I explain him that you just ogled me in underwear to fulfill the deed for the ritual and still have some big self-esteem problems so I need some more time with you alone. Ginny and Hermione can't stay for the rest of the Summer but I'm quite sure that you'll sleep alone in your bed once you're back in Hogwarts." Tonks leaned closer to Harry, kissed him again on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Wow... I don't know what to say." whispered Harry while watching Ginny wrapping her legs again Hermione’s Head and twisting her body so that they were in the 69 position.

"It seems that they're about to have the grand finale." stated Tonks, started to pump Harrys cock harder and smirked as she heard his ragged breath.

Both Hermione and Ginny were frustrated and highly aroused at the same time. Holding Hermione’s Head in between her tights gave Ginny the opportunity to secure the win. She wetted another her fingers with Hermione’s freely flowing juices and pushed them into the older girls butt while sucking hard on her clit and use her tongue as much as to stimulate her. She knew from their adventures after the photo shooting that it wouldn't take long to give Hermione an earth-shattering orgasm.

Hermione tried her best to withdraw deep inside her mind and ignore the current stimulation. She would have screamed in frustration as she felt the waves of pleasure splashing onto her mind and tried to think about the most boring lectures and tomes she has read while fingering Ginny furiously and rubbing the younger girls clit like she wanted to set it on fire. A chapter from the book about wandless magic she read before she went to rescue Sirius with Harry was all that hold her mind in one piece. Her memories of many failed attempts to cast the lumos spell without a wand and the many sparks of magic she produced fueled her frustration furthermore before a single thought of kinky nature crossed her mind. As her mind walls were crumbling due to the sheer force of the impeding orgasm, she channeled enough magic into her thumb and forced a tiny spark right into Ginny’s clit.

Ginny’s body went rigid as the spark traveled through millions of nerve cells into her core. It sparked a huge explosion deep inside her vagina which took the girl by surprise as her body starts to shake uncontrollably while moaning as load as she could. Those moans traveled straight into Hermione’s clit as Ginny had still buried her face in her best friends snatch and moved her fingers uncontrollable in the brunette’s witch ass. The stimulation was enough to trigger a mind-blowing orgasm of Hermione too so that both girls grind into each other’s body while they were shaking like leaf.

"Bravo Hermione! Good job and a quite fantastic show!" cheered Tonks and licked Harrys cum from her fingers while the boy still stared on both teenager witches.

"That... was... not... fair. She... cheated!" panted Ginny while her clitoris still throbbed from the stimulation.

"Said the girl who jumped me and shoved two fingers into my vagina before there was any countdown or signal!" answered Hermione while rubbed her still hurting nipples.

Tonks looked over at Harry whose member was slowly getting softer. "It seems that Harry here needs a little downtime."

"Hey! Try to cum 3 times through different stimulation within an hour! I dare you!" yelled Harry.

"Is it a promise that we can try this out?" smirked Tonks and fluttered her eyelids at Harry. "But don't worry, I've plenty of stamina and virility potions in my bag. As I said, the girls and I have planned to spend the whole night with you." mentioned Tonks and grabbed her bag. She pulled four vials of stamina potion and one vial of virility potion out and handed it to each. "Well, normally you say some words when you drink in a private circle... how about... We drink to have lots and lots of steamy sex?" asked Tonks.

"Hear hear!" was the reply from the group as they uncorked the bottles and drank the potions. After a short moment Harrys cock was rising again and stand in fully glory.

"Seems like Harry can't wait to get to know you better, Hermione." winked Tonks and made space for her to get closer.

"That's still not fair! I would have won when she didn't use magic to force my orgasm!" whined Ginny.

"I've won fair in a dirty combat!" stated Hermione and ruffed her hair.

"But! But!"

Tonks shook her head as she heard Ginny’s whining. "Well Hermione, it's your turn. You'll say how you would like to get fucked by Harry." 

"Well... I want it in the missionary position..." begun Hermione.

"Pah! How boring is that! I would do so many more interesting things as boring old missionary style with Harry!" interrupted Ginny.

"Oh, you want it interesting?! Fine! Tonks, I'm ordering you to tie up Ginny so she can't move. Make her watch as Harry fucks me, but she can't touch herself. Only you're allowed to touch her, and you decide if she can have an orgasm or not! And if I hear another word of her I'll make it as slow as possible, so she suffers more!" ordered Hermione and blew a stray strain of hair out of her face.

Before Ginny was able to say another word, she felt her arms and legs pulled back behind her back and quickly bound. She teeters a bit on her stomach but couldn't really move at all. As she tried to complain she felt magic all around her throat so that there was only a small whisper coming out of her mouth.

Tonks looked down on the tied-up witch in front of her and silently congratulated herself on her handywork. The many years of trying out new and kinky stuff have finally paid off. With a quick hand grab she placed Ginny’s face on the mattress that she was looking on Hermione who lied with her legs spread out at the headboard and placed a quick sticky charm so that the redhead couldn't move her head at all. 

Harry, who knelt between her legs, could only stare at the sight in front of him. There lied his best friend, completely naked and sweaty and waited for him to plunge his meat deep into her core. But while the blowjob and Tonks riding him didn't need much action of him the new position required a lot more movement which he wasn't sure about how to do it properly. "Uhm... Tonks? Can you... can you help me?"

With a rather seductive crawl went Tonks closer to the couple and knelt on the height of Hermione’s hip. "Well, normally you should make sure to do a lot of foreplay so that a girl is wet enough. But if you look closer you'll see that Hermione is quite wet and ready for the main action." said Tonks, rubbed her index finger all over the swollen labia of the girl in front of her and caused Hermione to gasp at the stimulation. "Because Hermione here is still a virgin, you'll encounter her hymen - it's a little barrier inside her. Go on, wet your tip with her juices and push slowly in until you hit it."

If Harry wouldn't have already cum three times, he would have blown a load as Hermione started to moan softly when she felt Harrys glans rubbing between her labia and slowly pushed inside her. A slight twitch in pain was visible on Hermione's face as Harry hit the fleshy barrier inside her. "Well, now comes the fun part: You have to push through the barrier. It might cause a bit discomfort, but it will soon disappear. Just stop for a few moments after you've passed it so that Hermione can adjust her to the feeling." explained Tonks.

Harry gulped as he understands what he must do next. There was no going back after that. Would Hermione still like him, even if he causes her discomfort? As he felt his insecurity slowly clouding his mind, he looked down onto his best friend face and looked for an answer. He was quite relieved as Hermione nodded her head and gently told him to move on. With a deep breath, he mustered all his Gryffindor courage and pushed his cock into his best friend, puncturing her hymen.

A sharp sting traveled through Hermione's lower body as her hymen was ruptured. She tried her best to suppress any sounds but still a small gasp of pain escaped her lips. Harry froze as he heard the sound and started to pull slightly back in panic which caused just more discomfort for her.

"Easy there, Harry! I told you to hold still so Hermione can adjust!" explained Tonks as Hermione gasps again in pain.

"But I'm hurting her!"

"No Harry, you're not hurting me. It's just a weird feeling, like..." answered Hermione and thought about for the correct comparison.

"Like someone shoved a big fucking salami up a tight little love tunnel?" smirked Tonks which tried her best to suppress her starting laughter.

"You're not helpful, Tonks..." muttered Hermione. "But... I think I'm starting to adjust. It still stings a bit, but the pain is getting better."

"Well then, Harry, time to move forward! Just push slowly an inch of your meat into Hermione and then gently pull the inch out again so Hermione's lovely little pussy learns all about friction.

Still worried about hurting his best friend, Harry started to follow the orders while trying to block out the comments from Tonks. If he wouldn't be so scared, he would be humiliated by her wordings. He tried his best to be as slow as he can, but every gasp of Hermione brings him closer to pull out completely.

Meanwhile, Hermione tried her best to decode the sensations she currently feels. There was still a slight lingering pain at the location where her hymen was. But with each of Harrys small thrusts another feeling started to rise inside her and slowly replaced the pain. At first, she wasn't sure what the feeling was, but as it grew stronger, she slowly understands that she felt pleasure through the stimulation of Harrys cock inside her. She blushed as she thought about the analogy of Tonks about the big salami into a tight hole and compared it to the current situation. Indeed, here she lies, completely naked and legs wide spreading while enjoying Harrys cock poking around in her vagina, but she would never ever tell Tonks that her comparison is quite correct.

Tonks watched both teens keen fully and noticed that the gasps of pain were slowly reduced to heavy breathing and light whimpers. Even Harry looked a bit more relaxed as Hermione even started to moan softly. "It seems that you can move a bit more Harry. But keep it slow, Hermione will tell you when you can go a bit faster.". As Tonks witness the first loud moan in pleasure from Hermione she crawled over to Ginny who whimpered as she witness the lovemaking session in front of her.

Harry couldn't believe it. His female best friend, his first female friend ever in his whole life, was throwing her head back, grasps the bed sheets and let out a loud moan as he was pushing now three inches into her and slowly pulling it back out until his gland was barely inside her. As he pushed back into her, he enjoyed the heat and tightness of her pussy. A small part of his brain compared the wild ride he received from Tonks with the current stimulation of his dick. Tonks was more in control of her muscles and tried her best to milk his cock, but Hermione was way tighter and more contracted her muscles as Harry pushed again into her, causing more stimulation on his dick.

Hermione’s mind went blank as the firework deep inside her stuffed vagina started to erupt. Her hands flew to her breasts where she started to knead her flesh and rubbing her hardened nipples between her fingers. As she took another look on Harrys face, she could have sworn to see a glimmer of desire into his eyes. Fogged with lust, she stopped playing with her breasts and wrapped her arms around her best friend - her first friend ever! - and pulled him closer to give him a deep kiss.

Harry had to do his best to hold out while he watched Hermione playing with her boobs. Taken by surprise as Hermione pulled him closer for a steamy kiss, he wasn't paying attention and slide the rest of his cock with one quick move into her so his balls were resting for the first time on her butt cheeks. He started to moan as he felt Hermione stiffen underneath him and spurted shot after shot of hot cum into her while wishing that the moment would never end.

Hermione’s eyes went wide as Harry pushed his whole length into her, causing each nerve cell in her inner walls to overload her system with pleasure she would never imagine. She holds tight on him, swearing to herself that she would never let him down as wave after wave of her orgasm hit her, causing her vagina muscles to spasm around his cock. As the first spurt of his cum hit her cervix a small part of her brain betrayed her proper behavior and started to imagine how it would feel to be knocked up by him and be forever on his side.

Both teens were holding each other closely and rested their foreheads on each other while they tried to calm their bodies after the orgasm. They both knew that after they just had sex with each other their friendship would surely rise to another level. Hermione was the first to react again as she moved her lips to Harrys and gave him a kiss which promised him that they would soon repeat their actions.

A bright flash, followed by a giggle, brought both teens back to reality. Tonks was standing right next to the bed and aimed her camera at them. "That's a wonderful motive you two just made and will be quite a good picture for your album."

"Uhm... thanks Tonks?" stuttered Harry while Hermione blushed again and tried to cover her face with her hands.

"Oh, don't hide yourself! Harry, why don't you back up a bit so I can get a good shot of your cock deep inside Hermione’s pussy? And Hermione, play with your boobs a bit and make a face as you're about to cum!" demanded Tonks.

"Maybe later, how is Ginny?" asked Harry and winched as Hermione playfully slapped his arm.

"Ha-ha, that's a bold move Harry! You're still balls deep inside a girl and asking how another one is." Tonks lifted the silencing charm on Ginny so that her soft whimpers started to fill the room again.

"Please... please please please..."

"Tonks, what did you do to Ginny?" asked Hermione, furrowing her eyebrows.

"What you have order me to do, Hermione. I played with Ginny’s dripping wet slit - mostly I've fingered her and rubbed her clit - but she hadn't had an orgasm yet. By the way, that's quite evil from you that you took your sweet, sweet time making love with Harry and Ginny here was on the edge of an orgasm for about 15 minutes. The bedsheet underneath her is soaked with her juices." commented Tonks and sniffed on her fingers which smelled of Ginny’s juices.

"Tonks! That's not what I meant!"

Tonks grinned quite evilly. "Oh? You were precise with your commands: Play with Ginny and decide if she could cum or not. No way that I'd spoil Ginny’s sweet little pussy with too many orgasms or else she won't be able to enjoy Harrys cock."

Another moan brought Harrys attention to Ginny who still lied tied on the bed. "What’s wrong, Ginny?"

"Please, I want it." whimpered Ginny and tried to wiggle her way out of the shackles.

Tonks shook her head due to the redheads’ request. "You have to be more specific Ginny. What do you want?"

"I want Harry!"

"Oh? Why do you want Harry? Shall he hold you tightly so you can relax? Or shall he rub your back, so you feel better?" asked Tonks in a sweet voice. Quickly she moved over to Ginny and run a finger softly over the girl’s labia. "Or do you want his big fat juicy cock up in your snatch so he can fuck you senseless? Would you like to scream his name when he is all the way deep inside you?"

"Yes! I want Harrys Cock!" was the only reply Ginny made before rubbing her upper body on the bedsheet in a feeble attempt to stimulate her nipples to finally get an orgasm.

Hermione grinned devilishly as she saw through Tonk's game. She got teased countless times by Ginny in the last few days and it gave her quite a surge of power as she heard that the redhead was begging for a release. "Oh, I don't know, Harry is quite happy here with me Ginny. In fact, that talk of you just made him hard again, so I think I'll offer him a second round." laughed Hermione and pulled Harry, who just blinked in confusion, closer. 

Her trick worked and Ginny moaned loudly in frustration. "Please... I need Harry. I need his cock in me. I want to cum!"

"Well, well, well, look who sounds like a little hussy. I wonder if you would do anything in order to getting fucked by Harry." asked Tonks and pinched Ginny’s clit softly while Hermione whispered a few words into Harrys ear. Slowly he retracted himself from Hermione and crawled over to Ginny where Tonks also whispered a few words in his ear which made his cock twitch in anticipation. Tonks quickly undone her improvised shackles and gave Ginny a quick slap on the butt which made the girl moan loudly. "You want to be fucked like a slut, am I right? You told us to walk over to Harry and let him use your body for his pleasure. Well, now is the time to prove it. On your hand and knees! You want to be Harrys little bitch, then behave like one!"

Harry took a few moments to imprint the picture in front of him in his brain. Ginny was kneeling directly in front of him with her face towards Hermione, who was joined by Tonks, so her naked rear was pointed at him. Her butt cheeks still had reddish glow from the slaps she received during the fight between her and Hermione. As she pushed her butt more towards Harry and whimpered again, he was able to see her little pink butthole. Directly beneath was a sight which made Harrys heart leap. Tonks was right as she described Ginny’s labia as completely swollen and glistering with her juices. Ginny’s trembles cause of anticipation just made the view in front of Harry more erotically as it proofed that she wanted indeed to be used by him. He crawled between her legs, placed a hand on her lower back and guided his cock into the redheads’ little snatch.

Ginny’s body started to shake violently as the first wave of pleasure hit her. The feeling of something stuffed inside her little vulva was nothing new for the redhead but mostly it was something small like one or two fingers or a carrot. One time she tried to snag a medium sized cucumber from the Burrows kitchen as Molly put the groceries away but had to put it back quickly as Molly started to look for the cucumber to prepare it for the salad. But nothing came close to the feeling of Harrys big cock slowly pushing inside her body and teasing millions of little nerves - not even the one time as Luna sucked on her clit while gave her a severe finger banging. She never noticed that Harry hold her at her hips. 

Her eyes went wide as Harry pulled her hard back against his hip, forcing the last inch of his dick into her wet pussy and slapping his balls against her clit. The sudden rough stimulation was enough for her to trigger the orgasm she was trying to reach for the last 15 minutes. Her arms gave out underneath her so that her upper body hit the mattress while her ass, supported by Harrys hands on her hip, still pointed upwards. Harry hold still while Ginny just shook and moaned and enjoyed the stimulation of her inner muscles trying to milk his cock.

At the headboard, Tonks and Hermione grouped together for a bit of cuddling while enjoying the show. They stared in disbelief as Ginny stayed down on the mattress and didn't try to move up again. 

"Oh, come on Ginny! I thought you wanted to be used by Harry for the whole night and now you're finishing after one quick fuck." nagged Tonks.

"Yeah, you were begging Harry to fuck you after he finished fucking me! I knew it, you've just bragged about how you would fuck Harry senseless! Now get up and finish your job or else we're going to take over - and you'll be put again in shackles and have to watch while we play with Harrys cock!" taunted Hermione her best friend.

Not wanting to be left out, Ginny collected all her willpower and lifted her upper body with shaking arms. With a loud shriek, Ginny crashed again onto the bed as Harry gave her another quick shove.

"Nope, that's not working. Harry be a dear and let Ginny’s hip loose. Grab her arms and pull them backwards to support her." commanded Tonks.

Harry helped Ginny to assume the new position and gave her another quick shove with his hip. This time, Ginny wasn't able to fall down to the mattress again, so Harry started to slowly fucking Ginny and added randomly a few hard shoves. Harry continued to fuck her even as another orgasm washed over her, leading to another violent shaking and loud moaning.

"Now look at that little slut! She's finally enjoying it!" cheered Tonks.

"If Molly would see you right now, Ginny. She would quite be shocked that her sweet little innocent princess is nothing else than a cheap whore!" mocked Hermione.

"I bet you would Harry fuck you anytime he wants, even if he demands that you crawl onto the table during dinner so he can show your family what you really are!" smiled Tonks evilly and moaned loudly as Hermione shoved two fingers into her wet slit.

While Ginny was hit by another orgasm, Harry did his best to hold back his laugh while thinking about the taunts. Surely, Molly's scream would be heard all over England and he had to run as fast as he can when Ron loses his temper. Harry wasn't sure how Arthur would react when he saw his daughter being fucked at the dining table in front of him. If he compares the noises Ginny was making with those Molly had made during the night, he was sure that he would get an appreciative pat on the back after Arthur yelled at him for hours. Percy would nag about the violation of ministry regulations about proper family dinners while the Twins would cause some mischief with giving Harry some advices like that the gravy could be used as a substitution for lube. With some few hard pushes, Harry finally cums for the umpteenth time and pumps loads after loads into Ginny, causing another huge orgasm for the poor girl. Slowly Harry pulled his cock out and let Ginny’s arms loose, helping the still shaking girl to lie down on the mattress.

"I must say, that was hot how Ginny had multiple orgasms. Congratulations Harry to get another checkmark on your sexgod card." applauded Tonks.

"My sexgod card?"

"Yup. When a guy has his first foursome with three hot witches and fuck each of them properly then you'll official receive your very own sexgod card." laughed Tonks.

"Sometimes I'm not sure if you're joking or serious..." muttered Harry and shook his head.

"You're such a spoilsport. But it seems that Ginny needs a bit of rest before we continue. So, because Hermione and I had a little talk while you were fucking Ginny senseless, we do a bit of a rating. Which fuck did you like best?"

"Hmm... I kind of like them all the same. Each of you did something unique. As you were riding me your muscles felt like they would try to milk me and your wildly bouncing breasts were just hypnotizing. Hermione's turn was more sensual - at first, I was deadly afraid to screw it up, but after a few minutes it didn't felt like just sex, it felt like more. Also, the close embrace as we both reached an orgasm was remarkably interesting. As for Ginny, it felt more animalistic as I was in charge." commented Harry while trying to remember if he did miss any specific details.

"I would have never thought that you would take control." panted Ginny as she was coming down from the surge of sexual stimulation.

"Well, you have to thank Hermione because she told me that you want to be used and she would tell me immediately when I must stop. Also, Tonks told me that little trick with the hard push." snickered Harry. "By the way, those taunts were extremely hot. I'd never thought about hearing Hermione use such foul language."

Normally, Hermione would have another crimson blush on her face and tried to hide it. But sitting naked in front of Harry, who just fucked her, and enjoying the embrace of Tonks gave her confidence a huge boost. "Well, I have to agree with Tonks, watching you two fucking was extremely hot and made me horny. I got carried away by the scene in front of me. Also, what sounds better? When I tell you that you should use your male reproduction organ on my female reproduction organ so we can start the biological process of coupling which, because of some friction, causes stimulations of the central nervous system? Or that you should shove your cock up my wet pussy so you can fuck me until I have an orgasm?" smirked Hermione.

"Hmm... tough choice... I think I'll take the second option." laughed Harry. "Will that mean that you use more swearwords during the school day too?"

"Not going to happen, Harry."

"Even if I pull you into a broom closet after another big adventure and apply some silencing charms?" asked Harry and wiggled his eyebrows to his best friend.

"What I tried to say was that it will depend on the situation if I use some swear words or not." giggled Hermione while imagined how shocked some of the pupils at Hogwarts would look if she walks out of a broom closet with Harry right behind her.

"Hey what's with me! I want to be fucked silly in a broom cupboard too!" protested Ginny.

"I bet you would even let Harry fuck you in the Gryffindor common room where everyone could watch cause you think that it's hot, Ginny." laughed Tonks.

"Well, maybe not in front of everyone at the beginning, but with a small crowd during nighttime..." started Ginny but was interrupted by another wave of pleasure which washed over her body.

Tonks shook her head while laughing. "You kids are unbelievable. Not only did you just had sex, you're planning for the next year ahead! Damn, I wish I would be still a student at Hogwarts so I could join."

"Well, you're talking here with Hermione Granger, a young lady who has always a backup plan when everything goes down the drain." commented Hermione and laughed as Hermione stuck out her tongue. "What? That's the truth! Also, we don't know who we get as Defense against the dark arts professor next year. Perhaps the teacher will disappear after a few months and there is a vacant position which you could take over as an Auror."

Tonks thought deeply about the possibility of that proposal. "Hmm... teaching at Hogwarts... Not a bad idea, so I would be close to all of you."

"And I could fuck you silly during detention!" smirked Harry and tried his best to puff out his chest to look more manly.

"Harold James Potter! You won't go into detention on purpose just to have sex!" yelled Hermione while Ginny started to laugh hysterically.

"Yeah, at least take us with you into detention so we can all have fun again!" commented Ginny as she wiped away the tears of joy.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the planning of possible adding another checkmark onto Harry's sexgod card for fucking the hot substitute teacher - which I totally support -, but we should concentrate about there here and now. How about we give him the last present before we have another round or two?" asked Tonks. 

As everyone nodded as approval, she reached beside the bed to grab her bag. Ginny took it as clue to crawl to the headboard while Tonks rummaged through her bag to finally pull out three little colored boxes and small bottle with transparent liquid. Each girl grabbed the box they match their colors of lingerie and hold it in front of them. With a raised eyebrow, Harry waited for what was about to happen.

"During our planning we talked about how to show you that we really mean it. Soon we've decided to use a symbol to show you that, whatever happens, we're not going to leave you." started Tonks to explain.

"My suggestion was quickly dismissed..." sniffed Ginny.

"That's because wearing a collar with 'Property of Harry Potter' isn't really subtle, Ginny." added Hermione.

"Exactly. We were looking for something which shows you our support but isn't an indicator to anyone outside of our group that we're belong to you. I'm quite sure that the Auror department wouldn't be happy with me when I would wear the potter crest on my clothes or have it as a tattoo. So, we decided to use something rather personal but won't be visible to anyone." finished Tonks her explaining.

As the three boxes were opened Harry just stared at the objects in front of him. They were made of metal and had the shape of a metal cone with a rounded tip. A small metal rod was at the base of the cone which connected a bigger flat metal disc with the rest of the object. A colored gemstone was embedded on the underside of the metal plate and made every object unique because each gemstone had the color of the lingerie the girls just have worn two hours ago. Harry tried his best to identify those metal objects. He remembered the one time the Dursleys gave that fancy dinner party for Vernon’s Boss and he had to clean up the table afterwards. Vernon put some similar looking objects into the wine bottles because he didn't want to waste a single drop of the rather expensive wine. But the objects inside the boxes where quite bigger.

Hermione started to giggle as Harry's confused facial expression grew bigger and bigger. "You don't have the slightest clue what those objects are for, right?"

"Well, I'd say they are put into something to close it, but they look to big for regular potion flasks." answered Harry and scratched his head while thinking.

The roaring laughter of the three girls confused Harry even more. "Oh boy, please girls, make sure that you don't let them lie around or you'll have to explain a lot to friends when they see it. But no Harry, you were right and wrong at the same time. Yes, they plug something up, but not flasks." laughed Tonks.

"Oh? For what are those plugs?"

Ginny laughed out hysterically. "They're plugs for our butts, silly!"

It took Harry a few moments to process the situation. He stared in shock at Hermione who was still giggling at her best friend. "Ginny is right, Harry, those plugs are called buttplugs. They can be used to prepare for anal intercourse or be worn to give the wearer stimulation."

"Also, they're magical toys, meaning that you can use some magic on them, and they'll buzz and vibrate until you cancel the enchantment. You could link them too, meaning that you could fuck one girl and the plug in the other girls will mirror the movement and wiggle around. Or you use it at the same girl you're currently fucking, giving her the feeling of getting stuffed into both holes at once." explained Tonks.

Harry's mind battled between being shocked that someone was willingly to put something up their asses and the images of the catfight where Ginny shoved two fingers inside Hermione’s butt and fingered her. The naughty side of his brain won the fight by promising to have a talk later with the girls about the topic and gave his blood stream the order to push as much blood as it was possible into his cock.

"Ooooh, seems that someone is eager to play with our asses!" cheered Tonks as she witnessed Harrys erection quickly rises. She put the box and the bottle in front of her, lied on her back and raised her legs high up into the air that her wet pussy and butthole was clearly visible. "Now, for starters cause it's the first time you play with someone’s chocolate star fish. There are some spells which will help you to prepare someone for anal sex. Most important is the one which clears out the colon of your partner or else it might happen that you stick your dick into a surprise."

Harry crunched up his face in disgust. "Ewww..."

"Exactly. Don't worry, I casted the spell onto every one of us as we prepared for the night. Another especially important thing is to always apply some sort of lube or else it will be rather uncomfortable. There is a spell for it too but I brought some muggle lube with us so you can learn a bit more." smiled Tonks seductively.

"Okay, clean first, lube then up. Anything else?" asked Harry while he opened the bottle with the lube.

"Not really. Just put a bit of lube on one of your fingers and then slowly rub the outside of the butthole. Apply then some light pressure when your partner relaxes until it goes in."

Ginny and Hermione watched with interest as Harry knelt before Tonks, applied some lube onto his index finger and slowly started to massage her butthole. Tonks started to moan softly as she felt Harry apply more pressure and gasps as he slowly slides his finger into her butt. "Oooh that's it! Now, I could just use my power to make my anus wider, so it receives the plug without any troubles. But Ginny and Hermione doesn't have that privilege so you better start to finger my hole slowly so it will be more loose."

Carefully Harry started to work his finger in and out of Tonks Butt. Tonks moaned louder as the friction started to stimulate more and more of her sensitive nerves. "Oooh yes, that's how you do it. Now normally you should continue until I'm looser, but we don't want the others ladies waiting. Take your finger out, apply a good glob of lube on the plug and slowly start to press it into me."

With shaky hands, Harry smeared the lube all over the plug and, as safety precaution, again over Tonks anus. She groaned a bit as she felt the cold metal trying to wedge into her butt. "Now comes the fun part. You can alternate between gentle pressure and letting loose, so my sphincter relaxes enough. It shouldn't take long until it goes in."

Fascinating of the sight in front of him, Harry started to penetrate Tonks rump with the plug. Very slowly - much to Tonks delight as the stimulation grows stronger and stronger - moves the plug further inside her bowels. With a final push the plug moved in completely, causing Tonks to have another big moan. Harry could only stare at the sight in front of him. Where normally was her puckered hole was now a shiny pinkish diamond, embedded within the metal foundation of the plug. It took every ounce of Tonks willpower not to mount Harry as he tugged slightly on the metal base to make sure that it was firmly in place. "Fuuuck that feels good. But now for the fun part: Get your wand and tap it on the jewel."

Before Harry could move to find his wand, Ginny tapped on his arm. With a huge silly grin plastered all over her face she handed him his wand and continued to watch what was about to happen. A light tap on the base was all what it needed to kickstart the enchantments on the plug. Tonks shuddered in pleasure as a quick and heavy burst of vibration stimulated her bowels before it stopped abruptly. "Damn that feels sooo good. I can't wait to test them out properly!" moaned Tonks.

"You'll have to wait, Tonks! Now it's my turn!" announced Ginny as she lied down with her back on the bed and tried her best to raise her ass high in the sky. He chuckled slightly as moved a bit over where Ginny was lying and started his work on her sphincter. Ginny winched a bit as Harrys finger moved into her ass but soon started to moan loudly as he moved it inside her. Happily, with the result, Harry pulled his finger out of Ginny’s butt, lubed up the plug and started to do the same set of slow pushes he just did with Tonks. Confused about the sudden changes of moans into small gasps and groans of pain, he looked over to Tonks who still lied on her back and slowly massaged her breasts. "Uhm, I thought that this would work like it did with you?"

Tonks shook her head. "Each butt is unique in it's own way. Some sphincters are tighter, some are more loose. It seems that Ginny here has the pleasure of having a tight butthole - it requires more work to be relaxed, but once you've done the foreplay, you'll be a happy bloke. Try to push your sphincter like when you're sitting on the toilet, Ginny. Don't worry, because of the spell there can nothing happen. Also try to gently play with her pussy and clitoris while you keep trying to wedge it in Harry."

Ginny’s eyes went wide as she felt Harrys starting to play with her soaking wet pussy while the cold metal poked against her butthole. She tried her best to widen her anus to let the plug move in but with every push she received a jolt of pleasure due to the dual stimulation. It totally didn't help that Harry decided to test out how she will react when he slowly start to alternate between trying to push the plug into her ass and sliding a finger into her slit. Her mind went blank as Harry moved his finger inside her pussy around and brushed with his thumb against her clit. With a loud moan she started to cum again, riding wave after wave of pleasure while shaking uncontrollably which also made her sphincter more receivable. Another pressure secured the plug at it's rightful position and was quickly activated with a jab by his wand. Quite proud about his work, Harry watched the buttplug with the red jewel moving around between her buttcheeks while Ginny enjoyed another phenomenal orgasm.

Hermione had to steel herself as Harry right next in front of her. With shakily hands, she presented him her buttplug with the purple gemstone and took some quick glances on his cock which was proudly standing and ready to be shoved into someone. Harry used his chance to inspect her round butt as Hermione, who was blushing madly, lied down and raised her legs into the air. Some people would have called him a gentleman that he always let Hermione goes first on the stairs but in truth, he used those situations to ogle on her butt. His cock twitched as he opened the bottle again and started to massage a bit of lube into the opening to her brown sanctum. Enthralled by Hermione’s moans, Harry didn't notice Tonks leaning over to Ginny and whispering something into her ear before the metamorph crawled right behind him while Ginny got closer to Hermione’s head.

Hermione was in heaven as Harry started slowly fingering her butthole. Because of her own nightly adventures with conjured sextoys, it wasn't really necessary to finger her butt to get it looser but it felt quite nice and naughty. As Harrys index finger slide again deep into her butt she clung to the sheets as she had the naughty thought of having more inside her.

"Oh god, that feels so good. Please, give me more!" moaned Hermione as Harry stimulated her nerves inside her sphincter again. Horrified by her sudden blurting out of her thoughts, she tried to cover her mouth but was quickly stopped by Ginny who grabbed her arms and kneeled right above her head so all what the brunette witch was seeing was the wet pussy and jeweled red buttplug of her friend. She tried her best to struggle but it only led to a set of load moans as she jabbed her butt against Harrys finger.

Tonks quickly wrapped her arms around Harry who was surprised by the sudden movement. "Relax Harry, everything is fine. It seems that it's your lucky day as Hermione is into playing with her butt. You should be a good boy and fulfill her request with adding another into her butt? Trust me, you'll be quite surprised." whispered Tonks seductively into Harrys ear while pressing her big breasts against his back. Nodding dumbfounded, Harry pulled out his finger and added additional lube before starting to push his index and middle finger into his best friend’s butthole.

Hermione wondered shortly if Harry decides to push the plug into her as she felt two of his fingers sliding deep into her bowels. She might be used of the feeling of her bowels being stuffed but as Harry started to wiggle his fingers inside her she lost control over herself. Her head trashed wildly around as she felt the waves of pleasure coming right from her sphincter. Her movements were only restricted by Ginny, who still kneeled over her and hold her hands in position.

"Oh look, little miss perfect moans like a slut when Harry plays with her butt." taunted Ginny while grinning evilly.

"Please... more! I want more!" begged Hermione.

"Mhhh what do you want?" asked Tonks as her hands slides down onto Harrys cock to give him a good squeeze. "Shall Harry pull out his fingers and push the plug in? Or shall Harry do something else?"

"Please, I want it, please!"

"You have to be more specific, Hermione." repeated Ginny the sentence of Tonks which drove her nuts as it was her turn.

"I want Harry in my ass!" screamed Hermione in frustration.

"Oh? But you already have his fingers inside you. Or do you want his big fat juicy cock shoved deep into your little hole?" asked Tonks with quite a smirk and felt Harrys complete body stiffen up.

"I want Harry to fuck my ass!"

"Mhh, I don't know Ginny. It seems that we have here a naughty dirty witch who begs for a proper anal fuck. Shall we grant her the wish?" asked Tonks playfully as she started to rub a healthy amount of lube all over Harrys cock.

"I don't know, Tonks. Normally Hermione is more like the teacher’s best student who wouldn't think about such dirty things. Perhaps we should stop here so that she can cool off a bit?" smirked Ginny.

Hermione was about to let go of several swear words at Ginny and Tonks, but in mid-sentence she was speechless when she felt Harry's glans slowly dig into her bum. Sure, she fantasized about having Harrys cock up her ass as Padme and Lavender toyed her during their dorm sessions but it was a totally different feeling of getting something which was hard and spongy and throbbed and twitched shoved inside her rectum than some rubber imitation. Hearing her best friend moan in pleasure as his cock sank deep inside her bowels was enough to let her brain shut up so that her body could enjoy the pleasure.

For Harry, it was a total new experience. Compared to her pussy, which was very moist, her butt was only a bit slick due to the lube, so he felt more friction on his cock. Also, he could have sworn that her bowels felt tighter around his member and gave off more heat than her pussy. It gave him a thrill too most of the people - especially the Dursleys - would think that anal sex was disgusting and should never be done so he was going to enjoy it whenever someone would give him the option.

As a third of his cock has entered her butt, he was quite surprised to not only hear Hermione moan but also witnessing Ginny shuddering and closing her eyes, her face clearly showing some signs of pleasure. Tonks heavy breathing right next to his ear was also doing her part to fuel up his desire to fuck her best friend into the ass. Slowly he started to retreat his cock - much to Hermione’s protest - and moved it back inside a bit as only his gland was still inside her. This time, Tonks was joining both girls with their moans. He was about to stop and ask what’s going on as Tonks started to speak up.

"Ooooh don't stop, please" moaned the Metamorph lightly into Harrys ear. "That feels sooo fucking good."

"What feels good?" asked Harry in confusion and slowly retreated again, causing another moan of each girl.

"You tabbed against the plugs with the wand to active them, Harry. I should have told you that they are linked to you too. So each time you shove your cock into Hermione’s ass those plugs wiggle and vibrate around, meaning that you're currently fucking three girls in the ass at the same time." moaned Tonks and kissed Harry lightly into the neck.

Harry stared down in disbelief onto his cock which was halfway buried inside Hermione’s sphincter and moved it a bit around to see if Tonks spoke the truth that each girl was stimulated by his actions. As there was indeed another set of loud moans, he pulled his cock out of Hermione’s ass and grabbed the bottle of lube. With a shiteating grin he applied another healthy amount of lube on his dick and started to shove it back into her ass until his complete length was buried inside her best friend.

The minor part of Hermione’s brain which was still active to keep everything inside her body working could only compare the sensation of being completely stuffed like a turkey on thanksgiving. Her eyes went wide as she felt his balls slapping lightly against her cheeks, letting her know that his complete length was inside her bowels.

Ginny's already weakened body due all the orgasm she had that evening wasn't able to withstand the new feeling of having her sphincter stimulated. With a mighty moan, her upper body crashed down onto Hermione and pushed her soaking wet pussy right into the face of the brown-haired witch. Hermione’s mind was clouded by lust and raging hormones so she did the only thing she could think about: Moving her head upwards and pressing her face into her friends slit to enjoy her juices. Overwhelmed by the feeling of getting stimulated anally and vaginally, Ginny moved her hands towards her friend’s wet pussy and started to rub it.

Seeing the girls pleasuring each other in front of him was enough to take him over the edge. He started to breath heavily and pulled his cock out of her ass so that only his gland was still inside he was going to push it back into it to trigger his own orgasm. But before he was able to move, Tonks reached around quickly and pressed sharply on the same spot which Hermione pressed on during their group blowjob. 

Hissing in pain, he turned his head sideways to Tonks who is smirking to him. "Can't let you cum so easily when we're not done, Harry." Tonks then slides her hand back towards her own wet pussy and started to finger herself while Harry started to fuck Hermione’s ass again. Much gasping, moaning and the noise of flesh slapping against each other was to be heard inside the room until to the point where Harry heard each girl yelling his name as they reached their orgasm. Feeling his own orgasm feeling close, he quickly burrowed his cock completely into Hermione and moaned in delight as he shot rope after rope of cum into her bowels. Completely drained, he pulled his dick slowly out of her and looked on her now gaping and pulsating sphincter. Before he was able to ask if everything was okay, he felt Tonks pressing the plug into his hand. With one quick move, Harry closed the gaping hole with the purple gemstone plug and helped his best friend up.

As he was about to say a word, he was quickly tackled by the three witches who pushed him onto the mattress. Ginny and Hermione lied down on each of his side while Tonks decided it would be the best to kneel beside his hip and just lie her upper body onto his own. 

Each of them shared a deep kiss with him before embracing him, giving him the feeling of being wrapped up. Tonks was the first who started to speak up. "So, Harry, did you enjoy our gifts?"

Harry just laughed at he heard the question. "Yes, I did. Thank you all for it."

"It was our pleasure." purred Ginny as she cuddles closer to him.

"I have to say, it was quite an experience - one which clearly needs some repeated performance to ensure that the results are the same or even better." grinned Hermione and kissed Harry again.

"Well, we have still some potions left if someone wants to try something out new." mentioned Tonks as she put more weight into her upper body to push her breasts more into Harry.

"I might have an idea. That buttplug drove me insane as it wiggled around, and I think I should be loose enough to be fucked in the ass by Harry." grinned Ginny.

"Okay then, one bottle of stamina and virility each for Harry!" cheered Tonks.

Ginny tried her best to look rather innocent. "Actually... I thought about that he should take two virility potions at the same time." 

"But Ginny, that would cause the amount of Harrys cum to be doubled." furrowed Hermione.

"Oh good, I wasn't sure that this is how it works. So, can we do it Harry?" asked Ginny with a seductive smile.

Harry laughed out loud as he understands the implication of Ginny’s request. "You girls are sooo friggin kinky. But yeah, let's do it."

"Kinky, mh? Well, we could make a bet. You'll shove your big cock up Ginny’s ass while I show Hermione the wonderful world of tonging her butt. To even the odds, I could use some power too." smirked Tonks. She pushed her tongue out to transformed it to a snake like replica and added some hissing sounds to round up the image. Hearing the mentioned witch gasping, Tonks raised an eyebrow and transformed her tongue into a dog like replica and let it hang out of her mouth as she grinned at Hermione.

Harry thought a moment before having another shiteating grin on his face. "Hm... A bet... well.. Why not combine those two things? I could fuck Ginny into the ass who then can eat your pussy Tonks – and moan into it for extra stimulation too. You then could try your best to make Hermione cum while tonging her ass. The winner gets the next round with me."

Each girl was surprised by the kinkiness of Harrys idea. "Wow... That is indeed very kinky." commented Hermione, who still couldn't believe that her best friend could have such naughty thoughts.

"Well, I've learned from the best." said Harry and gave his own attempt to look rather innocent.

Tonks laughed out loud and shook her head. "Good answer, Harry! Any objections? No? Well then ladies, let's Harry pull your plugs out and assume your position afterwards!"

Harry quickly pulled out the plugs from Hermione and Ginny - much to their delight - and searched the bag for the potions while the girls laughed and giggled as they took their places. Quickly he downed the potions and felt the rush of blood which made his cock hard in an instant again. He turned towards the ladies and was greeted by a very interested sight of Hermione, who knelt above Tonks head and played with her breasts and Ginny, who had her face buried between the metamoprhs legs and raised her ass high up in the air. As he opened the bottle of lube, which lied right next to Ginny, he thanked Lady Faith for not being a bitch for a whole day and started to smear with one hand the slippery fluid all over the sphincter of his red haired friend while massaging some onto his cock to prepare it for the tight fuck.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the master bedroom of Sirius and Remus...**

Sirius was in deep concentration as he scrolled through another diary about the creation of the warding system. Furrowing his brows at a passage, he grabbed his wand and did some gestures above the piece of parchment which lied in front of him. He didn't notice that the shower was turned off and Remus stepped outside the bathroom who just used his towel to dry up his hair.

"What you're working on, luv?"

"It should be possible to transfer the warding information on this parchment. We did the same trick with the marauders map." murmured Sirius while turning to the next page.

"It took us - Lilly including - months to even get the basic outline of Hogwarts onto the map, Sirius. So why don't you come in bed with me?"

"Yeah, but I have direct access to the wards, so it should be rather easy." Sirius started another charm and added a sharp jab onto the parchment which caused some lines to appear. Slowly the outlines of Grimaulde Place were starting to form. "Ha, I told you that it will work! Now let's see what’s going on inside Harrys Bedroom."

"Sirius, I'm warning you..."

"Just a quick look to see if Tonks is still there!"

"That's none of your business! You told her that you'll stay inside the room all night long!"

Sirius grinned like a kid in a candy shop. "And that's what I'm doing! I'm just looking onto the wards to see if they are still in the same room or not! There is no breaking of the rules with this loophole!" He looked down onto the parchment to locate Harrys bedroom. As he found it he gasped out loudly.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

Sirius was pointing with his finger on a spot on the parchment. "Oh my god... look at this!" 

Filled with curiosity, Remus stepped closer to the table and looked. Indeed, it was labeled as Harrys Bedroom, but not only where there the Dots of Harry Potter and Nymphadora Tonks but also those belonging to Hermione Granger and Ginevra Weasley. He watched as the dot who belonged to Harry moved away a bit from the group as the other dots shifted slightly around so they were overlapping each other.

"My godson is having an orgy! I have to send him a patronus message immediately to congratulate him!" cheered Sirius and started to do the necessary wand movement.

***SMACK***

Wincing in pain, Sirius was looking over to Remus while cursing him in his mind. "Sometimes you can be so stupid, Sirius. Harry is not having an orgy." sighed Remus

Sirius tried his best to defend his train of thoughts. "But... but... the dots!"

"Are overlapping, yes, meaning that something is wrong with the display. They would have to kneel on each other and even then, would the dots be right next to each other instead of on top of each. I told you it took us longer than just an evening to create a map. Your mind is clouded by the stupid idea that Tonks is going to have sex with Harry. What do you think if we go to bed now and I do my best to let you forget the whole situation? Maybe tomorrow you'll be able to decipher the warding system correctly." Remus grabbed Sirius by his hand and pulled him slowly towards the bed.

"Yeah you're right. Maybe there is another journal about those wards. But oh well... someone promised me some distraction?" smirked Sirius as he was pushed by Remus onto the mattress. He let a deep sigh out as Remus then straddled himself and started to ride him slowly. Maybe he messed up some gestures and the map were totally wrong. But it would be one hell of a good idea to give his godson the chance to have an orgy to spoil him properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to stay in touch with me? Come join the discord of Grim_T_Reaper, Author of "Harry Potter and The Gift of Aphrodite" - I'm hanging around. Link: https://discord.gg/Krh4V9m


End file.
